


The Forbidden Code

by Calliope_Astreyus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Plot Twists, Sleepy Kisses, Very fluffy, adrien is an innocent cinnamon roll as always, hacking au, small character injury, tad bit of making out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 21,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6580504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calliope_Astreyus/pseuds/Calliope_Astreyus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a mussed up, upside-down, criss-crossed kind of love. But it fits. And they'll stay together no matter what, even if it means their own worlds come crashing down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is still a work in progress, but I'll let you know that this is my second fic, co-written with my best friend Dusk. So far, it has taken us two months to bring you this, and it will take longer -- but it's definitely been a wild and bumpy ride. Keep in mind, all 'coding' and French translations are very rough, and Dusk & I had spent forever trying to research what was hopefully the right thing. I'll have you know, most of the coding is actually me and Dusk spamming on our keyboards - with a little bit of C++ that my dad had taught me (way back when). I should also mention that the plot is from a tumblr account, one that I cannot remember the name to, but they let me use this plot to write. If you recognize this account, please let me know, because they deserve credit too! @edorazzi is responsible for one of the AU's incorporated in this story, but I can't say, because it's a spoiler! Read on! I hope you enjoy!

\--------------------- ~ Logging on, Player status updating… User: Ladybug 

Marinette scowled at her computer screen and allowed her hands to linger over her keyboard. The program she had been working on for the Tikkis had just come crashing down and she knew who was responsible. His account name was Chat Noir, and he was working for the Plaggs. His job was to cause as much destruction to her work as possible and, unfortunately, he was pretty good at it.  
She began to piece back her work, her fingers flying speedily over the well-worn keyboard. When she checked that everything was in the order it had been in before, she saved a file to her desktop, wary not to let her fellow team members down.

\--------------------- ~ Logging on, Player status updating… User: Chat Noir

Adrien sighed, satisfied at the mission he had accomplished. He leaned back in his desk chair, socked feet kicked up and folded over each other next to his laptop. He chuckled to himself, and rubbed his jade green eyes. Looking around the dark room, his eyes quickly found the illuminated alarm clock, which read 5:08 am.  
Out of fear he’d fall asleep due to the usual all-nighter, he grabbed the mug of coffee, or what was left of it - and chugged the rest, feeling the old, chilled taste flow down his throat.

Adrien knew Ladybug would retaliate with a better combat method -- but knowing how much she loathed him, she would likely end the dispute quickly with a complex hack and signature. Unlike her, he never wanted their arguments to end, because it was his only time with her. No one knew of his ultimate admiration. On occasion they’d talk… But it’d mainly be a stream of insults coming from her side of the battle. He didn’t mind. She was talking to him. The grace she used - how amazing her skill was… His heart fluttered, but looking back… They were on enemy teams. No matter how much he flirted with her, no matter the paw-someness of the ‘Chat Charm’™ he used on her… She still hated him.  
Shaking the depressing thought, Adrien stood up to grab some snacks from the mini-fridge across the room. His spine cracked, alleviating him of the balled up stress residing in his lower back. Sighing, he grabbed a bag of Fritos, and sat back down at his seat, awaiting his lover’s trademark to appear illuminated on his desktop screen.

\--------------------- ~ Loading player profile… User: Ladybug

She rose from her seat slowly and stretched, her tired limbs popping as they rotated. Wincing, Marinette picked up her coffee and sipped it slowly while wearily walking around her office. She had gotten this job only a few years back, and she had fallen in love with it. Her employer, Tikki, worked for the government, and had seen Ladybug’s talent. Her faction worked against another faction, led by Plagg, another government worker. The government workers had organised a game, a RPG at that, for the public to play, but what they didn’t know is that it was built for the purpose of a legality dispute.  
Rolling her eyes, Marinette sat back down at her rolling chair and cracked her fingers. She stared at the illuminated computer screen for a beat, and then picked up her rhythm once again. Opening a new tab, she cracked into the Plaggs interface with ease. She looked over a series of code and got started, erasing phrases of code and replacing it with lines that would cause total destruction. An hour passed and her fingers began to cramp as she entered the last lines of code necessary. 

With a satisfied smile, Marinette finished her work and leaned across her desk to grab a muffin. She knew that Chat would be the first one to see her work, because he always had before. It was like he waited for her to retaliate. She hated it. She hated him. He was annoying, flirty, off task, snarky, and it drove her insane. He drove her insane.

\--------------------- ~ Loading player profile… User: Chat Noir 

Opening the bag, he was greeted with the scent of starch and chemicals, the crap he’d been living off of for years. He was malnourished, and pale. It was unhealthy, but he had an addiction to his job. The description seemed to read; “Sleepless nights and an endless, deadly addiction.”  
He still had his adorable qualities from growing up. His green eyes sparkled, and the honey blond hair remained silky soft. He still remained kind, but he was ruthless now. He was desperate. Desperate for her.  
Just as a chip entered his mouth, his desktop screen - as he had predicted - had lit up with her trademark; the Lucky Charm. It glowed brightly, illuminating the dark apartment, giving a new perspective to every item the emanation touched.  
“Time to use Cataclysm.” He said with a hint of reluctance to the darkness of early morning. 

Coming back onto the system, he went to the admin access page, and deleted numerous pop-up tabs, warning him not to go any further. Of course, he disregarded them entirely.  
Enter access code: The screen instructed him. 

The answer box flashed red, indicating where to enter the forbidden access code. No one knew the ‘magic word’ but him, and he had found out himself. It had taken months to crack it, but it was his only hope in combat. 

779ak6ma.plag3> He typed into the indicator. 

It flashed green, and a new tab popped up, along with another. 

The smaller tab asked for a username and password, and he entered it with ease. 

User: bit.lu8kru.ak8nw.cataclysm  
Passcode: chatsluckycharm 

He had made the account himself, after all - what would you expect the password to be? 

The account tab vanished after a minute, leaving him with Ladybug’s lines of code. 

Rolling his eyes, he entered more code, counter striking her attack. 

Java: System.out.println("cataclysm"); html:

attacks

(request.div.) command:

Hopefully this works… Adrien thought as he typed in a message that was designated to show up on Ladybug’s desktop. 

command.c.t: “let’s get some sleep mi’lady-”.command.//endmessage// 

His finger hit the return key, and the deed was done. In the corner of the tab, a button read, Logout?  
He clicked the option, and after entering the exit code, he was logged off of the game. His avatar had vanished. 

Logout: Chat Noir  
Loading…  
Logout success. 

\--------------------- ~ Loading player profile… User: Ladybug  
Marinette looked at her screen in dismay. Her hours of work had been undone by a few lines of code. Shaking her head, she opened a file where she had saved the code and replaced the mess of viruses and hacks that Chat Noir had installed. Glaring at the message on her screen, she read it over and over again.  
“Let’s get some sleep mi’lady”  
This was not over by a long shot. His avatar had vanished from the screen a long time ago, which meant he expected her to log off as well. He had responded to quickly to have finished repairing all the damage she had done, and was most likely asleep at this point. That blonde haired idiot. She remembered a time when they had video chatted. It had been years ago in high school and neither of them could have been older than 15. He had joked and laughed, and refused to take her, a girl hacker, seriously. Maybe that’s why she hated him so much. Because she knew that she had something to prove to him. That she was just as good as any “Guy Hacker” out there, and so she worked twice as hard as anyone she knew.  
She didn’t know what he had really meant when he was joking with her. She didn’t know what he felt.  
She exhaled loudly and got to work, tracking down every interface, game, line of code or pixel on the computer screen that Chat Noir had ever created. And she brought it crashing down. Hours passed, though she wouldn’t know because she didn’t believe in keeping a clock in her office. It interfered with her work. She destroyed all of his code work, replacing it with her own, and after every line she repeated a message. As soon as she felt better, as soon as she knew that she had ruined everything that this stupid cat had created, she grinned and logged off, finally ready to go home and get some sleep. 

Logout: Ladybug  
Loading…  
Logout success. 


	2. Uncovering Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She's got her territory deadbolted, all because she doesn't want him inside. She warned him to shut his mouth, and she threatened to destroy everything he had. But he disregarded it all for love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo - this is the second chapter of The Forbidden Code - and I'll have y'all know that Dusk and I tried speaking French, but we used a translator. If any of this dialogue you are about to view is incorrect, please message me @pepper-wink (my tumblr) so that we don't accidentally flood the comments section with interpretation problems. Fun Fact; The characters we (Dusk and I) write speak English only around each other, because they don't want anyone honing into their conversation! They are fluent in both English and French, so they can communicate with both the French and each other. I hope you enjoy this latest edition! ~ Callie (and Dusk)

\--------------------- ~ Logging on, Player status updating… User: Chat Noir

As his head lifted from his desk, an imprint of his keyboard was visible from his left cheek. Adrien ran his fingers over the temporary bumps and dives.  
But his gaze was soon guided to his desktop, which was filled with unfamiliar work, hacking, and lines of code, demolishing all of his creations. The trademark Lucky Charm flashed before his eyes, and dissipated into the darkness.  
Tears leaked from the lovestruck kitten’s eyes, and he buried his face in his hands when he saw what was written to him.  
“Don’t underestimate me, Cat” it read, over and over again. A simple message, pasted on his screen, covering the whole monitor.  
This wasn’t the everyday insult. Something must have happened on her end to get her all ramped up about him. Maybe it was his own fault, Adrien supposed.

Adrien’s heart rate picked up. His Lady was pissed and had just destroyed his work. Anger and confusion rose in his chest, but he pushed it down, refusing to let it take control of him. It stayed, trapped with the anxiety, depression, and fear that had made a home in him. Ladybug was just upset. She hadn’t meant to hurt him like this. He repeated it to himself over and over again before the tears slowed. Then came the hiccups, followed by more tears, followed by the need to scream, which he denied. He needed a breather. 

He undressed, and put clean clothes on - suitable for going into the depth of the public. Adrien walked out to the apartment garage, hopped in his car, and drove off to the nearest café.

La Caféothèque de Paris; the sign read, as he walked in the door. The warm scent of freshly baked bread and coffee filled his senses. He needed this. 

“Puis-je avoir un petit sandwich et un café?”(May I have a breakfast sandwich and a coffee?) He asked, and the man behind the counter nodded, coming back almost instantly with the food.  
Adrien paid, and walked out the door, leaving the warm feeling behind.

Before he knew it, he was back at it. Staring at the desktop while his fingers glided across the keys.  
Sipping coffee with one hand, he sat hunched over her responses, deleting them via lines of coding. His cheeks were wet with tears, but they dried quickly as he got his revenge on her. This wasn’t the first time she had hacked him out of pure hate, and it most likely wouldn’t be the last time either. Every single time she had done this, and wrecked all he had made - it left a hole in him.  
She had been hacking his servers for years. It didn’t help what he had already been through, for Adrien had a horrible childhood experience, starting from when his mother left him and his father. His father had broken down, and taken all of his angst out on Adrien, who chose to try to forget all that had happened.  
When he graduated high school, his father was too selfish to give any money to Adrien for college, so after submitting some forms to various schools, he worked three jobs in order to pay for the tuition. It cost over 100,000 euros, and when he was accepted in one of the schools, he couldn’t pay. He hadn’t been able to earn what he had needed in time. Of course, there’s more to this part, but it’s rather unfortunate.

Luckily, Adrien had a passion for technology, and when a government worker saw his skills, he was recruited into a force that drove off and terminated the hackers, key-loggers, and cyberpunks.

He gladly accepted, and was dubbed a member of The Plaggs. 

Over the years, Adrien was supposed to have joined forces with another governmental team. The Tikkis. They ended up fighting with each other, and have been at war ever since.

Quickly, he was able to rebuild all she had demolished. The world and setting of the hacking realm was fixed, and his coding avatar was back. He smiled to himself.  
Ladybug was in the back of his mind. The least of his worries. But to ensure she was alright… Well, he’d have to send her a message.

command.c.t: “may i ask what’s wrong?-”.command.//endmessage//

 

\--------------------- ~ Logging on, Player status updating… User: Ladybug

The cat had sent her a message. Asking her a personal question. He had asked her why she was upset after she had destroyed his work.  
“Oh my God…”

 

She bent over the keyboard and sent him a message after triple checking that he hadn’t messed with her code.

command.c.t: “why would you assume something is wrong?-”.command.//endmessage//

 

\--------------------- ~ User: Chat Noir

He was worried. He couldn’t help it. She may hate him, but there’s use in trying to change her mind..

command.c.t: “you seem upset, can i help-”.command.//endmessage//

\--------------------- ~ User: Ladybug

command.c.t: “you can help by screwing off and letting me do my job-”.command.//endmessage//

She didn’t want his help. She didn’t want his pity. All Marinette wanted was for him to not treat her like she couldn’t stand on her own two feet. Oh yeah, and she wanted to destroy him.

 

\--------------------- ~ Loading player profile… User: Chat Noir

He sighed. Activity like this couldn’t be helped. It just... happened. She hated him.

command.c.t: “i’m sorry i was just concerned-”.command.//endmessage//

 

\--------------------- ~ Loading player profile… User: Ladybug

command.c.t: “why are you concerned about me?!?-”.command.//endmessage//

Now she was confused. Was he really just concerned? Or was he taking the time she used to respond to ruin her work? She winced and checked that her work was still untouched.

\--------------------- ~ Loading player profile… User: Chat Noir

command.c.t: “you haven’t wrecked my base like this for a while, is everything at home alright-”.command.//endmessage//

He was scared that after this, she’d hate him more. His hands trembled as his fingers clacked against the keys.

\--------------------- ~ Loading player profile… User: Ladybug

command.c.t: “why do you ask questions like these?-”.command.//endmessage//

He was invading her bubble of solitude. She had put it up years ago, and everyone that had tried to pop it had been destroyed, so far. She had ruined their lives via internet, hacking into all their social media, draining all their bank accounts and then sending them a warning message that the police wouldn’t be able to track.

\--------------------- ~ Loading player profile… User: Chat Noir

She wasn’t as snappy as she usually was around him. Adrien was optimistic things would change… But it was likely to revert back to the angst filled voice chats and base destroying.

command.c.t: “i’m sorry if i invaded your space, i was just checking in -”.command.//endmessage//

 

\--------------------- ~ Loading player profile… User: Ladybug

He was apologizing?

command.c.t: “if you’re sorry you’ll stop-”.command.//endmessage//

\--------------------- ~ User: Chat Noir

 

command.c.t: “alright. if that’s what you want-”.command.//endmessage//

He tried to be kind. He tried, honestly. He wanted to make her happy. But it was the one thing in the world he couldn’t have. 

Adrien braced himself for a snappy and hateful response, sucking in his breath, and preparing for the worst.

\--------------------- ~ User: Ladybug

Why was he so goddamn concerned? Why did he do this to her? He broke her shit, undid her code, then asked if she was okay. Screw him.

command.c.t: “why are you concerned?-”.command.//endmessage//

\--------------------- ~ User: Chat Noir

command.c.t: “because we both have lives offline and i was wondering if you were doing okay-”.command.//endmessage//

command.c.t: “if you want to tell me i am here - but it’s fine if you don’t because i know that as hackers on enemy teams, we hate each other. or at least you do.-”.command.//endmessage//

He wanted her happiness. He wanted her to like him, at least. 

Adrien waited patiently for her to reply, jade eyes watching the screen with anxiety.

\--------------------- ~ User: Ladybug

She stared at the screen blankly. He wanted to hear about her life? He wanted to know all about how her parents had run a bakery that had gone broke? He wanted to know how she had been struggling to keep up in school, and how one day, when walking home, she had been attacked? He wanted to know that she had a limp because her right leg had been slashed to ribbons and that she was covered in scars that were almost invisible, blending in with her pale skin? He wanted to know about how Tikki had found her bleeding to death on the side of a street and brought her to a hospital? Chat wanted her to talk to him about how Tikki had brought Marinette a laptop to keep her entertained while she was still hospitalized, and then hired her when she looked at the work Marinette had been doing?

command.c.t: “im not sharing my personal life with you. sorry not sorry-”.command.//endmessage//

\--------------------- ~ User: Chat Noir

command.c.t: “that’s what i thought-”.command.//endmessage//

He sighed, pressing the return key.

command.c.t: “all i wanted was to know you’re doing okay-”.command.//endmessage//

\--------------------- ~ User: Ladybug

command.c.t: “pfft. screw off-”.command.//endmessage//

\--------------------- ~ User: Chat Noir

That’s what I thought. I don’t think I’ll ever win your heart ~ Adrien thought. 

command.c.t: “if that is what you want, i shall-”.command.//endmessage//

\--------------------- ~ User: Ladybug

command.c.t: “you sound like some medieval dude -”.command.//endmessage//

\--------------------- ~ User: Chat Noir

He couldn’t help but smile. Adrien chuckled to himself, as he did sound like what Ladybug referred to as a ‘medieval dude’.

command.c.t: “hahah i guess i do-”.command.//endmessage//

 

\--------------------- ~ User: Ladybug

Marinette rolled her eyes.

command.c.t: “you think so? you totally do!-”.command.//endmessage//

\--------------------- ~ User: Chat Noir

She was softening up… She was starting to like him…  
Adrien couldn’t help but wear a giddy smile, blushing like an idiot.  
command.c.t: “i dub thee the best hacker in the universe-”.command.//endmessage//

\--------------------- ~ User: Ladybug

Marinette snorted, covering her mouth with her hand.

command.c.t: “it’s because i am-”.command.//endmessage//

She shook her head, remembering that she had work to do. She logged into a random Plagg account and began destroying their work to pass the time, while staring at the open chat bar, waiting for Chat’s reply.  
\--------------------- ~ User: Chat Noir

He was blushing like mad. Did she really like him? Maybe!

command.c.t: “you’re actually really great. i’m nothing compared to you. heck i don’t think there could be a better admin of the tikkis-”.command.//endmessage//

A little compliment might do the job, he supposed. 

\--------------------- ~ User: Ladybug

She smiled at his compliment. He thought that she was great. Her eyes softened and her shoulders relaxed. He liked her. She blinked and scowled furiously. She was absolutely not allowed to like him. He was a Plagg.

command.c.t: “really? sometimes i feel like you dont take me seriously-”.command.//endmessage//

\--------------------- ~ User: Chat Noir

command.c.t: “why would i - you’re a better hacker than me, and you could kick my ass any time of day-”.command.//endmessage//

He sighed at the trueness of the statement. He wished he were as good as her. Honestly, she must have spent ages in front of the screen.

\--------------------- ~ User: Ladybug

command.c.t: “i could and do-”.command.//endmessage//

She smirked and leaned over to her other side of her office, grabbing another muffin. She practically lived off of these things. 

\--------------------- ~ User: Chat Noir

command.c.t: “i know. you have.-”.command.//endmessage//

\--------------------- ~ User: Ladybug

command.c.t: “you’re pretty great yourself. cataclysm isnt half bad-”.command.//endmessage//

\--------------------- ~ User: Chat Noir

command.c.t: “thank you mi’lady-”.command.//endmessage//

He was melting. Blushing wildly, a wide grin danced on his lips. Maybe she was warming up to him. Maybe there was still some hope left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the latest edition to this fic! Remember, if you ever want to give us some plots or ideas, please, don't be shy, leave something sweet in the comments for us! See you in the next chapter! ~ Callie and Dusk


	3. An Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're finally starting to get along, and Adrien thinks there's no one out there to stop them. One problem -- he's dead wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo - Chapter 3 finally posted! Please, don't be afraid to leave something for me and Dusk in the comments section -- we want to hear your thoughts! I hope you enjoy this latest update, and I'm thinking the next one will be posted Tuesday -- for fear I won't be able to get my work done! Well, at least there's Study Hall! ~ Cheers, Callie

Adrien was so elated, he hadn’t realized what he was about to type. In his mind, everything was blinded by his crush. The dimmed laptop screen seemed to set the mood. 

command.c.t: “im honestly getting tired of typing can we video chat-”.command.//endmessage//

He clicked return. A blind hope assured him that he could see her again.

\--------------------- ~ User: Ladybug

She stared at the message. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to look at her. Glancing around her office frantically, she took in the mess around her. 

command.c.t: “give me 20 min-”.command.//endmessage//

\--------------------- ~ … User: Chat Noir

command.c.t: “that works for me-”.command.//endmessage//

He squeaked a bit - before retaliating, - and cleared his throat, as if he had an audience.

Wait. She was going to see him. Like, actually view his being. She was going to see his oily hair, coffee stained shirt… He looked like he hadn’t showered in months. He hadn’t showered in months. Oh God.

He only had 20 minutes to fix himself.

SHIT. He thought. Why the hell would I ever say something like that? What have I gotten myself into?

Adrien quickly pulled his clothes off and jumped in the shower, only to come out minutes later, with a towel around his waist, for fear she had already started the call.  
He washed his face, dried his hair and quickly got into his comfortable pajamas, which were some black sweatpants and a black hoodie, with neon green cat ears and a neon green paw-print in the centre. He looked absolutely adorable.

He cleared his desk, and made sure all clutter was cleared.

~

Marinette had showered and put on fresh clothes that morning in her apartment before coming to work, but she hadn’t bothered to use any make-up. She had never needed it before. As she tidied her office, throwing away wrappers and filing papers, she found her old make-up case. She set it up quickly and began a routine that she had memorized years ago. When she finished, her undereye circles were gone, and she looked presentable.   
Checking the clock, it was 4:27. Time to face her long time competition. Logging back on, she turned on Video Chat and took a deep breath.

~ 

He activated video chat when he heard a slight beep from his computer.

“Hello Ladybug.” He said warmly, blushing only the slightest. He tried to hide it with his hood, but it only made him appear shier.

“Hey Chat! It’s been a long time since we saw each other face to face!”

“Y-Yeah…” He stuttered, brushing honey blond hair from his green eyed perspective. Oh no, she’s hot.

“How have things been with you?” Was he blushing? Marinette wanted to roll her eyes.

“Different. I’m 21 now.” He said, looking into her sapphire eyes. 

“I assumed that. We are the same age after all. Is there anything specific that’s been going on?” This was not the Chat she had imagined. She had imagined someone mean and harsh. This man was cute, malnourished and shy.

He figured he’d hit her with a pun. It’d break the ice. “Well, mi’lady, nothing interesting, purr-se.”

She raised her eyebrows. “Are you going to answer all my questions with stuttering and bad puns?”

“The stuttering, well, it can be fixed. B-But it isn’t as easy as you’d think,” Because you’re so pretty… He thought. “And the cat puns? Those will never die.” Adrien smiled at her, full of warmth and comfort.

She grinned, shaking her head. “Wow. I don’t think that you’ve changed at all since I saw you last ...at all.”

“We’ve never met in purr-son, though.” He chuckled. 

“Only ever over the computer.” Marinette said, lifting her eyebrows the slightest.

He sighed. “Yeah. Uhh --” 

He was cut off as an image of malor appeared before him. A man in a mask stood in an empty hall which was dark, dim, and freakishly familiar to his eyes. Adrien yelped, and his eyes widened as his body made contact with the wood floor, as well as his chair, which clattered to the ground.

The man couldn’t hear anything he was saying, he figured. Or see - because he wasn’t laughing. Maybe his virus setup worked.

“L-Ladybug?” He said, trembling in his place on the floor. “Are you alright?”

There was a stranger’s face in the call, hiding Chat. “Chat, I’m here. Who are you!” She shouted at the other man on her screen.

“He can’t hear us! Or see us… Me-ouch…” He rubbed his head, which had hit the side of the desk.

“What do you mean? How did he hack us? We’re supposed to be the hackers!” Marinette yelped.

“Well, he must be a professional keylogger. Luckily, before this call, I had set up a protective barrier. It was supposed to make sure that any intruder couldn’t see us or hear us, to protect our identity. If you haven’t already, set up a firewall now, so he can’t break through to your side of the call.” Adrien said as he rose from his position on the ground. “Stay with me here. I’m going to contact the advisories, and I trust that you can set up a guard. I’ll see what the G.R’s can do. In the meantime, just… Don’t exit the call. I need to talk to you.”

Marinette rolled her eyes. “I’m setting up a firewall now.” She got to work, setting up the most complex, intricate un-FREAKING-breakable firewall she knew, and then went back and re enforced it.

~  
Adrien opened a tab, and began chat with one of their G.R’s, Plagg. 

command.c.t: “someone hacked into a voice call -- i put up a firewall but he pierced through it ~chat-”.command.//endmessage//

command.c.t: “Who is he?-”.command.//endmessage// Plagg replied quickly, cautious of Adrien’s safety.

command.c.t: “i don’t know - he wears a mask, skin color - pale, uhh, has hood on so you can’t see eyes ~chat-”.command.//endmessage//

command.c.t: “Send me a screenshot. I’d like to see him with my own eyes-”.command.//endmessage//

Adrien went back to the call, where he screenshotted the man, and pasted the image into chat.

command.c.t: “you should have gotten a screenshot-”.command.//endmessage// Adrien typed.

“Ladybug, are you still with me?” Adrien said, trying to see if he could minimize the stranger’s popup call.

“I’m right here, Chat. I set up a firewall, so he shouldn’t be able to get through. Everything good on your end?”

“Yep. Got Plagg. Can you contact Tikki?”

“Doing it right now. Give me a minute.”

~  
Marinette opened another Chat Box and entered Tikki’s address.

command.c.t: “its ladybug. someone hacked my video chat-”.command.//endmessage//

command.c.t: “It’s Tikki - Plagg contacted me with a screenshot. I think he and I should do some close investigation - does chat have your number-”.command.//endmessage//

command.c.t: “yeah, why?-”.command.//endmessage//

command.c.t: “if you have his, contact him. i need you two to stay together-”.command.//endmessage//

command.c.t: “on it. thx-”.command.//endmessage//

Marinette turned back to her first tab.

~  
“Chat, Tikki and Plagg are going to try and handle it. Are you still there?”

“Yeah. Did Tikki ask you anything?” Adrien said, trying to study the man that took Marinette’s place. He looked all too familiar. He just couldn’t put a finger on who he was.

“That we should work together to cause as much destruction to this man as possible. Or, you know, something similar to that.

“Alright, sounds good.” Adrien’s computer beeped wildly. He looked over in fear.

“What’s wrong?”

“He’s hacking me. Hold on --” He said, rushing to the keys. 

“Can you handle it?”

“Can I get your help…?” He said, looking at the lines of code that would take hours to deflect and retaliate to. 

“Set up some viruses, and plant them about your data. There’s a risk we might be erased next time we log in, but it’s worth it because there’s a bigger chance of this hacker guy being wiped out. I’m texting you my address. Meet me there in 20.” Marinette whipped out her phone and sent him the address.

“Okay, mi’lady. I trust you.” He said as he quivered in his place. Within this process of setting up the virus traps, he had set up yet another firewall, and logged out of ‘cataclysm’, in fear their hacker would find his treasure.

He looked to his phone, and saw her text. “I’ll meet you there.” Adrien texted back. He shut his computer down, grabbed it, and slid it into a bag. Throwing a jacket, boots, and hat on, he slid on his backpack, jumped in his car, and drove off to the address. Snow fell lightly from the dimmed sky, and landed on his windshield without a second thought. Adrien kept his eyes on the road, but Ladybug still took up his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, for those of you who read the end notes, I'd like to thank Dusk for staying up with me and rewriting this scene over and over again. She's a great best friend, and I don't know what'd I do without her. She's also a great writer, so please do me a favor, and leave her a nice comment - I feel like she doesn't get enough credit and encouragement, and I want to give it to her! (You don't have to, no pressure here,) Thank you to those who leave a comment for her, I really appreciate it. ~ Cheers, Callie


	4. Meetings and Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien must face the truth about what's going on around him. Marinette finds out a secret Adrien has kept for years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WELL WHADDYA KNOW A NEW CHAPTER  
> Hey Guys, it's Callie -- please let me know if this work (co-written with Dusk!) has any typos in it because I'm a terrible proof reader -- and I'm also very sick, so I have time on my hands to rewrite. I hope you enjoy!

Marinette threw one last look around her office to confirm that it was presentable before sprinting down eight flights of stairs to meet her guest.

Adrien arrived the door to a large office building, and knocked twice. “L-Ladybug?” He questioned.

Marinette threw open the door. “Here!” She grabbed his hand and pulled him into the building.  
“Follow me.” She began the run back up the stairs. It was a run she practiced everyday to keep herself from becoming a complete blob.

Adrien, surprisingly nimble, had followed her with ease, and right up to her office room. He was trying so hard not to squeal, or, even worse, accidentally purr. It was one of those things he couldn’t help not do. 

Pulling up an extra chair, she pushed Chat into her office before running off to find another computer, unwisely leaving him to look around.

“Ladybug?” He questioned, turning around and watching her run off.

“Getting a laptop! Be right back! Don’t touch anything!” She called over her shoulder.

“I have one, mi’lady!” He laughed.

“What generation?” She yelled from down the hall.

“Latest,” He replied.

“I’m getting you another one anyway!”

He blushed, and smiled. “Alright, Purr-incess.”

“Give me a minute! Don’t touch anything!”

“I won’t.” He said, looking around her room. His heart seemed to melt when he saw her selfies tacked up on the wall, and her computer, which lay on her desk. He strode towards the desk, and saw a little black cat figure, propped up on the table. He purred louder, unaware he was doing so - as he picked up the little kitten.

“Chat? Did you touch my stuff? Are you purring?” Ladybug said, rushing into the room.

“I-I-I… uhh…” He swallowed another rumble. “I’m sorry…”

“All I did was leave! I get you a computer and a latte, but I can’t know that you won’t touch my stuff? Chat!” She rolled her eyes and handed him a steaming hot coffee.

“A-paw-logies.” He blushed wildly, and took the coffee. “Thank you mi’lady.” He stuttered. “I come to your place, and all I do is act like a mess. I haven’t been gentlemanly, have I?” He said shyly, with a change of mood.

“It’s fine. Nothing was broken.” Marinette rolled her eyes and sat in her chair, opening a new tab.

Adrien sighed. “Ladybug?”

“Yeah? Muffin?” She asked, tossing him one.

“Oh. Thanks.” He said. “I was wondering, if it’s safe to know each other’s names.” He queried.

“Names? Sure! I’m Marinette. And you?”

He smiled. “Adrien Agreste.”

“Hmmm, the name’s familiar.”

“How so?’ He asked, panicked. 

“I don’t know. Like I’ve heard it before?”

“Yours seems familiar too. Do we know each other?” He lied, hoping that would cover up anything he may have previously given away.

“Hmm. I don’t know. I don’t think we’ve met before.”

“Oh well. On another note, can I ask something?”

“Go ahead,” Marinette said. She went to the Google interface and searched the keyword, “Adrien Agreste”.

“Do you… hate me?”

“Of course not. Until now, you’ve just been competition. But I didn’t hate you.”

“From the start… I thought you loathed me.”

“I didn’t. You were just in the way of my overall goal. Why would you think I hated you?” 

“Because, I remember how you used to - when we would message - insult me, or push me away. I, uhh…”

“I was trying not to be friends with you, because I was afraid that it would be distracting.” She was, for sure, distracted now. You could tell by the way her voice sounded. She was reading about Adrien Agreste on Wiki. He was a model. He was blonde with green eyes. And the last time he had been seen was when he was 16. The most recent class photo of him was of him in middle school. Probably 14. He stood, blushing at the camera, smiling warmly at the audience. Oh my God... 

He took in a deep breath. “What do we do now? Our G.R’s told us to stay offline until they had a job for us.” Adrien said, averting his gaze at the floor to Marinette’s back. “Marinette?”

“I know. Just doing some… research…”

“Research? Is this what you do in your free time?” Adrien asked.

“Mostly? Yeah…”

“Really?” He asked eagerly. “What about?” He strode over to where she sat, trying to catch a glimpse of what she was looking at.

“People mostly. Sometimes hacking tips. Do you do any research?” Every time he changed positions, she swiveled her chair or rotated her shoulder so that he couldn’t see what was on her screen.

“No. I’m mainly on the database. What are you looking at now?”

“Researching a person.”

“Who? I’m a people person, maybe I’d know them?” He smiled, a smile that Marinette recognised well. All too well.

“I think that you do know this person!”

“Can I see?”

“If you want.” She sighed.

He leaned over her shoulder, and looked at the screen. His eyes widened.

“Do you? Know him I mean? You have the same name, but it could be a mistake.”

He said nothing. 

“What is it? Do you know him?”

“I am him, Marinette.” He said begrudgingly.

She smiled to herself. “I thought so. So what happened? Why does it say you disappeared?”

He looked at her sadly. His skin didn’t seem to fit him anymore, and he felt a chill of fear run up his spine. Adrien took a deep breath.

“I didn’t run away, if that’s what you’re asking. Ever since my mother died, my dad has been especially cruel and unforgiving to me. In fact, when I graduated high school, he wouldn’t give me money for a college tuition. I was on the streets, and my father was so ashamed, he didn’t even want to call me his son. I was working three dead end jobs, trying to make enough money for a college that had ended up accepting me… But I ran out of time, and I wasn’t able to pay them. I was homeless for a week or so, then I worked up enough money for an apartment.  
As a kid, I’d had a passion for technology, so when I was in my apartment, getting my only entertainment from hacking into complex games… I was noticed by a government worker that recruited me into this business. I’ve been working here ever since.”

Marinette stared straight into his eyes.

“Woah… That makes my story sound kind of lame…”

Adrien sat on the ground, back against Marinette’s desk. He closed his eyes, and sighed.

“Is there anything I can do? You look kind of sad…”

“No, Marinette, I’m fine. But… Actually… You look like a girl I used to go to school with.” Adrien said, opening his eyes and looking up at Marinette.

“Hmm. I think we did go to school together. I wasn’t very social and I was struggling with school, so I mostly only hung out with a girl named Alya. We were pretty close.”

“A-A-Alya…”

“Yeah. She dated Nino. I don’t know if you know him, but he was pretty cool. He had a crush on me at one point, if I remember correctly.”

His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. “Nino… Was my best friend…”

She looked at him. “Oh yeah! I remember now! You guys were always hanging out together! It was like you were brothers!”

“He was my only family.” Adrien sighed.

“What happened? You two were really close!”

“Nino moved away.” Adrien grumbled, reminding himself of what had happened.

Marinette winced. “Did you keep in touch?”

“No.” Adrien said.

Marinette closed her eyes. “Same thing happened with Alya. The worst part is that she became a reporter, so now I see her face on the news all the time. Whenever I try to call her it goes to voicemail. She doesn’t remember me.” She opened her eyes, and stared at Adrien.

 

“I, uhh --” Adrien stuttered.

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Yeah?”

“Nothing.” He swallowed. “Just… nothing. I need some air.” He said, standing up.

“I could open a window…” Marinette suggested.

Adrien shook his head. “That won’t be necessary.” He said, walking over to the door of her office.

“See you in a few?” Marinette said. Her high school crush was walking out the door after confessing something personal to her, after months of sending her flirts via code.

He opened the door, and closed it behind him, not before slumping down right on it. His back was pressed against the painted wood, and he was sitting on the ground, looking up at the ceiling.

“Oh Marinette,” He whispered, “I wish you only knew.”

Marinette slumped in her swivel chair, a mixture of confusion, love and anger bubbling in her stomach. She splayed out her arms and stared at the fan on the ceiling.

“Adrien,” She murmured, “What am I supposed to do now?”

“We’ve got a hacker hot on our tail, I just found out that the love of my life went to school with me years back, and hates me because I’m competition.” Adrien said, loudly, unaware that Marinette was listening.  
“I mean, you’re kidding me, right?” He shuddered audibly.

Marinette flushed bright pink, knowing that she wasn’t supposed to hear those words. She almost flinched, almost gasped, but remembered just in time to keep it inside. She wasn’t supposed to hear any of this. 

“Marinette… Dear god… I love you, but I don’t know how to protect you. I want you safe from this hacker, and it’s… Hard.” He said, burying his face in his hands.

Marinette pulled her knees up to her chest. She hadn’t felt this way since she had been in high school. She had never felt this vulnerable. Blinking tears from her sky blue eyes, she began to hyperventilate. 

“Marinette… All I want out of this, is you safe. This guy is so familiar… He’s dangerous. I know it.” He said to himself, pulling lightly at his hair.

Whimpering softly, Marinette allowed herself to rock back and forth like she used to when she was younger. Her eyes leaked tears and her breaths came in short, quiet gasps. After a pause from his side, she got up and slumped behind the same door, so that they seemed to be back to back. Tears dribbled down her cheeks and landed on the hardwood floor.

“I’m 21, I should have escaped this by now… God…” He paused. “She’s probably wondering where I am.” 

Composing herself, Marinette wiped the tears from her face and unfolded her legs. She rubbed her thighs carefully, a habit that had formed over the years. It helped her calm down to feel her scars. She didn’t know why.

Time slowed and the two sat together, back to back, staring at the ceiling as tears dribbled down their cheeks, making small noises as they hit the ground. They sat in silence, taking breaths that seemed to synchronize.


	5. Dinner Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new character rises to play, and Marinette isn't too keen on who.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOOO HOOOO FINALLY POSTED -- alright, i do admit, it was very close to my last publishing, but i'm very tired and very bored -- and i don't want to study, so here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy :D - Callie ((ALSO SOMETHING IN THIS FIC IM NOT SAYING WHAT BECAUSE IM GONNA END UP SPOILING IT BUT YA KNOW -- SOMETHING IN THIS CHAPTER (and more to come) IS @EDORAZZI'S IDEA, AND HER OWN AU, SO DON'T CREDIT ME OR DUSK FOR THAT IDEA))

“Marinette?” Adrien called from the doorway. 

“Come in!” Marinette’s voice rang out with surprising clarity, considering that she had just been sobbing a few seconds ago. She darted away from the door, and quickly landed in her desk chair. Adrien didn’t seem to notice her shortness of breath.

“Sorry, I just needed a minute.” He smiled, looking to the window. “God, it’s getting late. Can I take you someplace to get food? I haven’t eaten a real meal in a while.” He offered warmly.

“That would be great, actually. I know this amazing restaurant down the street that has the best pad thai!”

“I haven’t had that in ages. Let’s walk,” He said soothingly.

“Awesome! Let me grab my bag and sign out!”

He threw his hat, coat, and boots on - then slung his bag over his shoulder. They walked out of the building together, ready to face the cold.

Marinette led Adrien to the Thai restaurant down the street and got sat him down at a table for two. As they waited for their waiter to come, Marinette cupped her face in her hands and rested her elbows on the wood table.

“Tell me about yourself. We’ve been competing all these years, and I don’t know that much about you.”

“Well, I’m not sure what to say...” He chuckled. “What do you want to drink?” He offered, giving her a menu.

“I’m gonna have to go with the iced tea. You?”

“Something..” He shrugged. “Oh, this one reminds me of what my brother used to get.” He exclaimed, pointing at the beverage.

“Pfft. I didn’t know you had a brother. Older or younger?”

“Twin -- but he’s younger by a few minutes. We would always fight, because he was constantly treating me like a younger brother.” He snorted, recalling times he had with him growing up.

“Wow. You two fought a lot?”

“He was the only one who knew about ‘Chat Noir’, and since I spent so much time hacking, and decoding, he was always harsh with my schoolwork. He wanted us to go to the same college, the one that accepted me - but when I was a few bucks short of the tuition price, I couldn’t go. Felix took the offer, though - as he was accepted too. He was like the dad that I never had. Except for the fact that I did have a dad, but all he’d do is mistreat me.” The words flew out of his mouth before he could plug them, and force them down. He blushed a bit when he met Marinette’s gaze again.

“That… must have sucked.” Marinette said, flinching.

“Wasn’t actually half bad, though. Fe and I don’t always get along, but when we do, it’s like... well, something miraculous happened.”

“Sometimes I wonder what it would be like to have a sibling. I guess that we would fight sometimes, but it must be nice, knowing that you have someone who’s always going to be there for you.”

“Well, you’re never alone, purr-se.” A rumble grew in his throat, and he forced it back down, careful not to let the ‘purring’ out again -- “Unless your sibling is Felix,” He continued, “- who tries to desert you in a parking garage on modeling days.”

“He did that?”

“Mhmm.” He laughed a bit, blushing redder than roses in May.

The waiter came around, and asked for their drink orders. Adrien let her order first, an iced tea, and he ordered a coffee, knowing of the sleepless night he was going to endure. One of many, he figured.

Marinette was trying to make small talk so that she could take time to subtly stare at him. Over the years, he had gotten paler, and thinner, she noticed, but he had changed in more ways than that. His cuteness had become… Hot.

“What was one time that you and Felix got along?”

“He was teaching me how to hack and decode.” Adrien smiled.

“That’s so sweet! He’s the one who started you off?”

“Yeah…” He added sheepishly. The waiter placed their drinks on the table, and walked off without a word. Adrien sipped his coffee as he glanced over at Mari, who had just started her iced tea.

“I wish that I had someone who I trusted to start me off. Then I might have an excuse for obsessively perfecting my skill. I started when I needed to erase a phone call from someone’s phone. It took a little while, and I had to palm his phone, but I did it in the end. That’s when I started my hacking career.” Marinette confessed.

“That’s funny. Someone palmed my phone when I was fourteen… I looked everywhere. Then, it was in my bag. I had checked millions upon millions of times -- but it wasn’t there.” He laughed.  
“About the trust thing, I didn’t exactly trust Fe. He’s the best brother I will ever get, and I wouldn’t trade him for anyone else -- but something seemed wrong, what with him trying to help me out in a hobby. He wanted me to be as great as he - being that he was a super genius. I hate to say it,” He began sarcastically, “but I think he was actually being generous.”

“He’s your brother. He kind of has to love you!”

“Did I mention the time he actually tried locking the doors to an ice cream place so he could leave me behind while he walked off, with my ice cream, and money. Come to think of it, I really miss him.”

“Wow. He must have believed in tough love…”

“Yep.”

The waiter came again. “Que voulez-vous manger ce soir?” (What would you like to eat tonight?) The man asked. His appearance looked to be cold and unforgiving, like Adrien’s father, it seemed. Adrien shuddered. 

 

Shaking off his anxiety, he spoke, “Pourrais-je avoir le pad thai de boeuf?” (Could I have the beef Pad Thai?) Adrien requested.

“Je vais devoir le Pad Woon Sen s'il vous plaît!” (I’ll have the Pad Woon Sen please!) Marinette ordered.

The waiter nodded, and strode off, keeping a close eye on Adrien.

“What’s up with the waiter?” Marinette asked.

“I’m not sure.” Adrien said, looking back at the waiter. “Maybe he recognises me. I did - according to my father - run away.” 

“You’re probably right. Anyways, once we eat, let’s head back to my place. I’ll pull out a mattress for you to sleep on.”

“That’s really kind of you, but I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“If you insist.” She fought the urge to roll her eyes. 

Almost unexpectedly, the waiter appeared before them for the final time with the food. Minutes in, they had both finished the meal, plates wiped clean. 

“That… was really good.” Adrien snickered.

“I know! See, I told you I knew a place.” Marinette added.

A checkbook was placed before them, and just as when they were fourteen - they both lunged for it, hands colliding in a mess of awkwardness. 

It was as if time had stopped as they got lost in each other's gazes. 

Adrien blushed as he saw the warmth and tenderness in her eyes. He felt at home. He felt like he wasn't alone anymore. He was happy for once in his life, and it was because of her.  
All this time it was because of Marinette. After years alone in his room, after years of isolation and desperation, he finally found his happy place. And that was with her. It seemed like a mixed up, criss-crossed, upside down, love, but it was true.  
Even though she had hated him for quite some time and he knew this, he was desperate for her admiration, but he couldn't bear to admit it. 

She remembered his words as if they were said only moments ago, planted fresh in her brain. He had said he loved her. Honestly, Marinette didn't know what to think.

Adrien laughed and Marinette blushed wildly as they both looked away, sheepishly. Was it getting hotter in here? Adrien thought.

Marinette pulled the checkbook gently out of Adrien’s hands and grinned to herself. As she paid the bill, she glanced at Adrien. He was blushing. Of course he was.  
He’s so cute… In a weird, funny way… Marinette thought.

He smiled warmly at her, “T-Thank y-you…” He was shaking all over. And it was completely visible to his long-time crush. Damn it. Why does this always happen to me? He thought.

Her grin widened. “No problem at all!” She felt a blush creeping up her face. “You ready to go?”

“Mhmm. Back to your office, or?”

“How about home? There’s something I want to show you.”

To be perfectly honest, Adrien wanted to kiss her right then and there. But it would have been rude, and he couldn’t bear to do something like that without her permission. 

“Sure. Can we head back to the office, first? I’ll take you in my car to your house, if you want to.”

“Sure thing. Usually, I like to walk, because it isn’t that far.”

“Then we’ll skip the ride. How far from here?” Adrien’s blush, to his content, was fading as he stood up from his seat, and pulled on his jacket.

“Only a block or two. Not far,” She answered, following him out of the restaurant. The two were cloaked in warm winter coats, and a light snow dusted Marinette’s hair as they walked the streets, warm laughter echoing from their throats as they made their way home. A faint boom echoed in the distance, but the two ignored it.


	6. An Unfortunate Loss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terror strikes a home in Paris, and it's aiming for Adrien and Marinette next. The two push to survive, and it's not likely they will. They'd need a miracle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOOOO - finally, chapter 6 is up! I should also mention that another chapter is going to be posted in a few hours, as I have studying to do and such... (Finals suck.) There's a lot more to come! Dusk and I truly hope that you like this one! - cheers, Callie

Taking a gloved hand out of his pocket, he offered it to Marinette, blushing wildly.

Marinette glanced from Adrien’s hand to his face before holding it in her own, pulling him the rest of the way to her door. She released her grasp as she unlocked the door and stepped inside, letting him pass her.  
“What do you think?” She asked. She glanced around her apartment. The walls were a pastel pink with off white curtains hanging from every window. It was all very color coordinated. Her living room was made up of a end table and matching chairs with a large, overstuffed couch. Leading Adrien to her room, she sat down on her double mattress bed and gestured for him to take a seat at her desk, in front of her computer. Her room was well put together and it gave off a comfortable, cozy aura. 

“I-It’s amazing. It’s a lot neater than mine,” He chuckled, taking his computer out of his bag, and setting it on his lap. “Any news from Tikki?” Adrien said after checking his chat logs for activity.

“Uh... ” Marinette pulled out her phone. “None yet… except for... ” Her phone beeped, causing her to jump. “Adrien! It’s the building! It’s-”

“It’s what?” He jumped, sending his laptop to the ground, as he ran to Marinette’s side.  
Seeing the news, he gasped. “Marinette, the threat is listed to detonate in this complex -- What’s the countdown?” He said, out of breath.

“30 seconds!” She shrieked.

“Marinette, we need to run.” Adrien said sternly.

“What about everyone else?” She said, heart throbbing in her chest.

“No matter -- just run!” He said, panicked.

“Adrien! P-People could die!” Marinette stammered.

“And they probably will.” Adrien grumbled.

“They matter, too! Tell them to get out of the complex, or something.”

“Ten seconds!” Adrien cried.

“Get the others!”

“You’re the only one that matters!” Adrien yelled. Marinette wore a stunned face, frozen in utter shock. He grabbed his bag, shoved his laptop inside, and slid it on effortlessly, as he yanked Marinette into his arms, and ran down the halls. She was watching the countdown on her phone.  
He looked down at the screen, and his heart was pounding. Five seconds.

The door to exit was coming up quickly. Four seconds… Before Adrien could even try opening the door, he kicked it down, and right as he became two feet away, he tripped. His body hit the ground, hard - and a wave of shock spilled throughout him. Muttering an apology, he threw Marinette out into the streets, and before she could say anything else, the bomb had gone off in a flurry of explosion and terror. 

“Run!” Adrien shouted. Tears fell down his cheeks, falling onto the floor which would soon become rubble before their very eyes.

“Adrien!” Marinette reached out to him. “Adrien come on! Take my hand!” 

“There’s no time, just go!” The explosion was spreading, and it was getting closer to him. “Marinette, run!”

Marinette lunged forward and grabbed his arm, pulling him to his feet and yanked him out of harm's way. She felt the scars on her leg screaming in protest, but she ignored them.  
“MARINETTE, RUN!” He shouted, “THE BOMB WILL CATCH UP TO US!” Just as the words left his mouth, the dynamite placed closest to the two detonated, and Adrien lunged for her, knocking them both to the ground. He spread his body over hers, sheltering her from any potential shells that could fall their way. A fraction of shell landed on his back, singeing his skin badly, but he didn’t dare cry out. He wouldn’t, for the sake of Marinette. He sucked in a scream, and it sounded like a hiss.

“HOW THE F*** DID THEY PLANT THESE?” Marinette screamed, her voice just barely understandable over the thundering around them.

Adrien said nothing - he only held her closer. Feeling the pain set in, he took deep breaths, trying to manipulate the intervals of agonizing sensation on his back.

Marinette opened her eyes and pulled herself and Adrien to their feet. 

“WE HAVE TO RUN!” She cried. 

“Glad to see you’re finally following my advice!” He shouted, scooping her up in his arms, he ran down the streets. He stopped at an alley, where he set her gently on the pavement. Wincing, he grabbed his shirt, and pulled it away from the burn. 

Marinette pulled Adrien into a hug, sobbing into his shoulder. She couldn’t help it. She tried to stifle the tears, to draw them back, to put the brakes on her feelings before they took over. It was no use and so she let go. Marinette allowed herself to let the cascades of tears pour down her face as she cried, her whole body shaking violently. There had been people in that building. Good people. 

He held her closer, letting her cry against his shoulders. “Marinette…” He whispered against her ear. 

“I had friends in there-” She whispered, waterfalls of tears pouring down her face silently. 

“You’re the only one that matters.” Adrien insisted, loosening his grip, in fear she wasn’t comfortable too pressed against him. "We are constant targets for this guy. Stuff like this is going to happen, people will die, but it isn't our fault." He said softly. Adrien's burn raged in agony, and he was shaking all throughout the embrace. 

Letting out a small scream at his comment, she pulled him closer and the sobbing resumed.

“Marinette… It’s okay.” He said, words brushing her ear soothingly. “Marinette, I--” He stopped himself before he could say it.

“I-I just need… I need to know that they could be okay. Any of them. That at least one of them survived-” Marinette buried her face into Adrien’s jacket.

“Marinette, I’m going to take you to my house. We’ll figure out what happened tomorrow morning.” 

Marinette was crying too hard to protest. She got to her feet silently and clung to Adrien’s arm like a newborn, waiting to be lead. She slowly closed out the world, only focusing on moving her feet. Left… Right… Left… Right… Left… Right… 

Seeing as though she was completely exhausted, he scooped her up into his arms, and walked home, backpack slung over one shoulder- away from the burn to prevent any more pain - while Marinette’s head rested on the other.  
The two walked deeper into the city, Marinette slung lazily in Adrien’s arms. He carried her all the way home, miles from the ruins.


	7. A Destined Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all in the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am very tired right now, but i figured that i may as well post another chapter of our fic. again, creds to the twin au in the previous chapter goes out to josie, or @edorazzi on tumblr -- who, to my knowledge, reads this fic too! many more plots twists to come! i hope y'all like this bit of fluff(-y sin), and i hope it'll make up for the cuddle-y chapters dusk and i hve deprived you of! cheers, and good night! - callie

As he walked into his room, Marinette’s droopy eyes opened, revealing a bright blue that seemed to swallow him whole.

Her brows furrowed in despair, as though she hadn’t realized the weight of the situation until now. This hacker had bombed her home for reasons unknown. And the thing was, she didn’t care anymore. She had taken her sadness and anger and frustration, and cut it away from her, like a dead limb. And unknowingly, she had cut away her joy as well. Her laughter was gone, and she didn’t think that she knew how to get it back. Marinette didn’t know how to make everything okay. She didn’t know how to fix it. She raised her arms, draping them around Adrien neck and rested her head on his chest.

“Marinette…” He said breathlessly, “I-uh, are you feeling okay?” Adrien stuttered.

She curled closer to him and closed her eyes.

He lay Marinette down on his bed, pulling the cheap white sheets over her. Adrien was about to take his shoes off and sleep on the couch, when a sleepy hand reached out to his. He held it gently, looking down at the figure on the bed. 

“Don’t go…” She murmured quietly, just audible enough for him to hear.

“If that’s what you want.” He smiled. “Don’t look,” He said. Marinette heeded, and closed her eyes, tilting herself away from any perspective she could have gotten of Adrien. Taking one last glance at her, to make sure she couldn’t see the burn creeping down his back, he took off his shirt and jacket. It felt good to let the wound breathe, but he couldn’t scare Marinette like that. A lighter tee replaced the heavy layers as he kicked off his shoes. He crawled into bed, spacing himself evenly from Marinette, in fear that she would retaliate if he had moved any closer.

She rolled over on her side and leaned into Adrien’s chest, too sleepy to care about anything else but the warmth radiating off of him.

Shocked by the sudden burst of admiration, he pulled her closer, nose brushing her forehead.

She smiled softly before tilting her head upward, looking him in the eye. They were so green, his eyes. What am I doing? She brushed the thought aside. She yawned quietly before head to fall against his chest, curling her arms around him..

Marinete closed her eyes and relaxed, her breath evening as she fell asleep. 

“Good night, mi’lady.” He said, before closing his own eyes, and falling into slumber’s embrace.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marinette yawned sleepily as she woke up only to find herself tangled in Adrien’s arms. She carefully extracted herself from his grasp and rolled out of the bed. Stretching, she tilted her head and gazed at the blond boy who was snoring softly, ignorant of his surroundings. Marinette smiled and left the bedroom, seeking the kitchen to make breakfast, the fiasco from yesterday temporarily put out of her mind.

\-- An hour or so later ~

Slowly but surely, Adrien opened his eyes, revealing the dimly lit room. It was early morning, as the sun had just come up. He looked beside him, where he had expected someone else ~ but the sheets were vacant. He yawned, and sat up in bed - forgetting about the burn all down his back. It singed into his skin, and he tried to mute a scream. 

Marinette scooped the last of the eggs onto the two plates on the counter that were already filled with bacon and avocado spread toast. Picking the plates up, she carried them to the table and called into the other room, deciding that Adrien had slept long enough.  
“Get up, sleepy head! I made us breakfast!” She shouted.

Adrien made a strangled gasp as he looked over into the doorway, where he could see Marinette in the kitchen with a plate of yummy looking breakfast in each hand. It wasn’t a dream.   
“Thank God.” He mumbled. “Okay, I’m up!” Adrien called back.

Placing the plates on the table, Marinette sat down in one of the hard wooden chairs before getting back up and grabbing a pillow from each living room chair. Putting the pillows on the chairs in which she and Adrien would be sitting, Marinette walked back into the kitchen and found a pair of napkins and silverware to go with it. She sat down only when she saw Adrien actually get out of bed and begin to walk to the table. 

“It’s about time!” She grinned. “I thought that you were going to stay in bed the whole day!”

“Mari, it only took me a minute to walk over here.” He said, smiling warmly at her as he sat down on a cushioned seat.

“Yeah, but it’s…” Marinette looked over her shoulder to look at the clock on the counter top. “Almost 8 o’clock!”

“It was 7:55 when I woke up.” Adrien said.

“And it was 5:30 when I got up. Don’t call me Mari,” Marinette complained. 

“I fell asleep a while later than you. And, uhm, sorry, reflex. Mari just sorta came to me.” He blushed wildly before receiving his plate.

“That’s no excuse for waking up late! Do you not believe in discipline? Do you not believe in ritual and good habits?” Marinette scolded jokingly.

“No, I apparently do not,” He said, stuffing his face with eggs and toast.

“Slow down! You’re going to give yourself a stomach ache!” Marinette warned, picking at her food like a bird.

“I haven’t eaten anything healthy before I met you. It’s literally been a bag of Fritos and two lattes per day.” He said, swallowing.

“And who’s fault is that?” Marinette asked, standing up to get the two of them some tea. 

“Since when have you been concerned about my health?” He shot back, jokingly.

“Since you saved me from a bombing.” She answered simply, getting out two mugs and filling them both with boiling water.

He said nothing in return, only excusing himself for a minute to get a jacket. He came back, not moments later, wearing a soft black hoodie with adorable neko cat ears, lined with neon green fabric. The center of the sweater had a paw-print on it, neon like the ears. Marinette chuckled, and Adrien blushed wildly.

“It’s winter, and it’s the only sweater I have. I haven’t gone shopping in years.” Adrien huffed.

Shaking her head, Marinette brought the mugs of Irish Breakfast tea over to the table and set them down on coasters. 

“Why not?” She questioned. 

“I’ve been too busy trying to create Cataclysm. Something to deflect your attacks.” He said sadly.

“Don’t blame the fact that you can’t look after yourself on me!” Marinette gasped teasingly, lightening the mood.

He rolled his eyes, sulking at the past. “Do you like me, Marinette?”

“Hmm, let me think. You saved my life, comforted me while I really let myself cry for the first time since high school, then fell asleep with me. I’m not sure if I like you yet, Adrien,” She said sarcastically. 

His large green eyes widened. “I-uh…” He hadn’t picked up on the sarcasm. “M-My lady?” He questioned nervously.

“Sarcasm, Adrien. You do know about sarcasm, I hope?” Marinette laughed before sipping her steaming tea. Pushing Adrien’s mug over to him, she gazed at the planes on his face as he burnt his lips on the hot liquid. His mouth was more pink than red, and his skin was a warm tan. He had high, sweeping cheekbones and his eyes… Oh God, his eyes. They were more green than she could voice with words. It was as if the green of the emeralds and grasses had pooled together in the two green orbs that observed everything around him. No, that was not enough. There was no shade of green like Adrien’s eyes. Not the jewels in the earth or the grasses that reached to the sky. She could lose herself in eyes like those.

“Oh. I-uhh… Yeah, sarcasm is a familiar term to me.” Adrien shrugged, putting down the tea. Noticing her blank gaze, he suddenly became concerned. “Mari--” 

She snapped out of her daze. Now was not the time to think about how hot Adrien and his eyes were! Not even if they… Were… Super hot… No!

“Yeah! Sorry, I just kind of… um… zoned out.”

“Mm.” He said, hiding a slight wince at the singeing pain on his back. The burn crept to his neck. The pain was agonizing, as it seeped deeper into his skin. He couldn’t help but let out a small yelp of pain, clutching at his back.

Marinette stood carefully. 

“Adrien? What…?” She trailed off, drifting to his side and tilting her head.

Ripping off his shirt, he allowed the burn to breathe. “Marinette. I --”  
The burn, you could see, was creeping up his neck. It traveled to his lower back, and even through his shirt, you could still see a faint outline of where the shell hit his skin.

“Oh my God… Adrien what happened?”

He winced as he turned to face her. “When the bomb detonated, I was on top of you on the pavement, maybe a few yards away from the explosion. A bombshell hit my back. I didn’t want to tell you earlier.” He sighed.

“Jesus Christ! We have to get you to the hospital! Adrien!” Reaching out, she rested her hand on his shoulder.

His skin burned like fire under her touch, and he let out a small yelp. 

Jerking her hand back, she winced.

“Adrien, get in the car. We’re going to the hospital.” When he didn’t move she scowled.

“Now.” She hissed, walking to the door, limping.

He heaved a sigh. Getting up from his position on the chair made his back hurt worse, but Marinette didn’t need the added pressure.   
They walked to the parking garage, and Adrien - almost doubling over in pain - led Marinette to the car. 

“Get in, I’m driving.” She gave him no choice. On the way to the white building she couldn’t stop thinking about why he would have kept it a secret. He hadn’t told her that he was hurt. Men… 

“I’m sorry, Marinette. I just didn’t want you to worry.” He said, breaking the silence.

Marinette rolled her eyes.

“Adrien, getting your back burnt and then not telling me about it is probably not how you’re supposed to get me to stop worrying.”

“The bombing was enough pressure, and I didn’t want to tack on even more.” Adrien said, sulking.

“It’s okay to tell me if you’re hurt. I just need to know that you’re okay.” 

“I’m fine--” He winced. 

Marinette glanced at him from behind the wheel and raised an eyebrow.

The car rolled up into the hospital parking lot. It was mediocrely filled, and they could get a good spot. 

Stepping out of the car, Marinette walked around to the other side and helped Adrien out. Wincing at every move he made, she led him carefully to the sliding glass door and checked them in.

“Marinette, I, uh,” Adrien started.

“Yes?”

They walked over to the waiting room, and took a seat. “I was hoping, that when I get out of here, we could go on and see what we can do for Tikki and Plagg.” Adrien said. Turning his body to face Marinette, he belted a yelp.

“Adrien? What happened! Is it your burn?”

He struggled to nod his head. 

As Adrien composed himself, Marinette called over a nurse who led them to their waiting room where they would wait for the doctor.

Adrien sucked in a deep breath, and let it out briskly - trying to deny the pain the ability to manipulate him. 

“I’m so sorry, Marinette.” He said.

“Don’t be sorry for being hurt. Be sorry for not doing something about it.” She scolded. 

“I’m sorry, for not doing anything about it.” Adrien looked into her eyes, glimmering with apologies.

Shaking her head and rolling her eyes, Marinette sat next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

“Be careful. You getting hurt like this is… It makes me… Ineffably upset.”  
Marinette loved that word. Ineffably. The I was sweet, the F’s rolled off her tongue and the B gave the word a bubbly sound. She just wished that she didn’t have to use it like this. 

“I will. Whatever you want.” He said under his breath - just loud enough for her to hear.

“Then how about you don’t get yourself hurt. I didn’t realize until now that you’ve been in my life for so long that I can’t imagine it without you. Please Adrien…”

 

Tears welled up in his eyes at the comment. “I-I’m so sorry… Marinette, you h-have no idea how sorry I truly am...” The droplets fell down his cheeks, making little pattering noises as they hit the tiled floor. He couldn’t seem to get the words out. I love you too much to ever hurt you, Princess. I wish I had said something earlier. I just didn’t want you worrying about me. 

Scooting closer, Marinette brushed away Adrien’s tears with the pad of her thumb. 

“Don’t cry, I just want you to stay safe. Please don’t cry for me…” Marinette soothed, taking his hand in her own while he composed himself. As the last of the red tint was fading from his eyes, the doctor walked into the room.

Time passed as time will and the nurse ran a few checks before prescribing a medication and pain killers for Adrien’s burn.

Marinette opened the door for Adrien as they arrived at his house a few hours later.

“Marinette - if it is at all possible, can I get your help with something?” He asked, vivid green eyes meeting Marinette’s. 

“Yes, actually. You can sit on the couch and let me help you with the medicine.” She said, pulling it out of the bag.

“That wasn’t what I was referring to… but alright.” Adrien stammered.

Adrien took off his shirt, allowing Marinette to spread the medication on the burn, whose pain he had gotten used to at this point.  
Marinette winced as she really saw the burn for the first time. As she spread the sticky goop onto his back, she cringed every time he made a sound of discomfort.

“There. I’m done. How do you feel?”

“Not great, but not bad.” Adrien blushed over the contact of her warm fingers on his back. At least she couldn’t see the giddy expression that was plastered on his face.

“Well, the worst of it is over. Hopefully. I’m going to make lunch, what would you like?”

“It’s fine. I don’t really need it. I’m not too hungry.” Adrien clicked on the TV, and as he wrapped gauze around the burn, the bombing report came up on the news.

Throwing a shirt and hoodie back on, he called, “Marinette!” Adrien pointed to the small television screen.

“The bombing at an apartment complex left almost no survivors. Many people who have suffered the detonation are in hospitals, or buried six feet under. We mourn the losses of these people, and for those in medicare, we hope you heal quickly.  
We did not find who the bomber was, but we do have various hints. A purple butterfly was painted on the outside of the building, signed with the initials; HM. Our officers are on the case now. We will get back to you shortly on this devastating detonation.” The news reporter stated, expression lifeless the entire speech.

Marinette stared at the screen, and the tears started. At first it was just one, tracing a wet path down her face, but it was followed by another. Marinette cried silently, her eyes red and her cheeks damp.

“Marinette - I--” He stammered. 

Marinette pulled him closer and made no sound, simply allowing herself to feel. Those deaths had been her fault. She was the one to blame. This man had done this to kill her, and had instead killed dozens of people. 

“Mari--Princess -- I-I--” He stuttered, face heating up. His cheeks were a pink roseate, and he couldn’t hide it from her, yet it was oblivious to her eyes.

“My… Fault…” She murmured.

“No, it’s not your fault.” Adrien said comfortingly.. He pulled her into his lap, and let his nose brush her forehead gently, in a sign of comfort. It was oddly cat-like, one could say.

She held him tighter, soaking the front of his shirt with her tears.

“He wanted me. Not them…” She sobbed.

“It isn’t your fault that happened. To be purr-fectly honest--” A rumbling noise resonated in the bottom of his throat as he continued on, “I think I’m to blame. I was the one who resisted your command to let everyone know. I was scared we’d run out of time - so I saved you instead.  
“I was ready to just die there, on the tiled floor as you ran away… But I didn’t, because you saved me. You saved my life, Marinette. So, if it weren’t for you, there would be one more grave to dig.   
“Look at it this way, at least you saved as much as you could. It wasn’t humanly possible for everyone to make it out alive.” Adrien said, resisting an urge to kiss her on the forehead.

“I could have tried… I could have done something…” Her tears slowed.

“Please stop saying you could have. It’s what you did that matters. Princess. You’re so strong…” He trailed off, jade eyes smiling down at Marinette, whose tears had completely soaked the front of his sweater.

“I could have tried…” She repeated. 

“Marinette. I don’t want you thinking this way about yourself. You’re so beautiful, and so freaking strong… You-- we, can make it out of this alive. We just have to keep pushing.” He tilted her chin up so their eyes could meet.   
“Marinette, it wasn’t possible for you to have tried and made it out alive. I don’t know what I would do without you. I hate thinking of that. I really do.” 

Looking at him, Marinette drew her hand across her face and wiped away the wet streaks.   
“I’m sorry, I just…” Her voice was shaky and she leaned back into him. 

“There’s nothing to apologize for, Marinette.”

“Sorry…” She mumbled tearfully.

“Marinette.” He, too, began to tear up. “I’ll say it a million times, if I have to. There’s nothing to be sorry about. You’re so strong.” He looked deeply into her eyes, staring straight into her mesmerizing sapphire abyss. 

“Being strong and being durable aren’t the same thing. I think that I’d rather be able to go through life scathed and bleeding than going through life being the one doing harm.” 

He pulled her closer into his chest, and she lay her head on his shoulder. He said nothing, only looked down at his love, and longed for her admiration.

“I wish that I could know that there was someone who I knew I could always count on. Someone who would always treat me with an unconditional love. Someone who is better than just a friend.” Marinette mumbled, curled into his sweater.

He was about to scream. Oh my god. How would I put this? Would she be stunned? Would she hate me? Pushing those thoughts away, he boldly faced his fate. “Marinette, if you need that person in your life, I’ll always be here for you.” He wrapped her in his arms, and held her, as if she would break if he ever let go.

Marinette’s eyes widened as she heard him. He loved her unconditionally?

He took her chin in his gentle hands, and pressed his lips to hers. His messy blonde hair fell into his eyes as he pulled away, and he pushed it back - laughing softly while beaming a bright shade of pink. Marinette’s face, on the other hand, became a violent shade of red. She saw Adrien in a new light. He would love her unconditionally, and she could rely on him to be there for her. Taking his face in her hands, she kissed him again. The kiss lasted forever - as the two believed time had slowed just for this special occasion. 

“Marinette - I--” He was cut off within seconds by her plush lips crashing into his own, knocking him into a flat position on the couch. 

Gradually, she would lean farther in, dissipating the space between them. As she entwined her fingers in his silky hair, she could only think of pulling him closer. She was lay comfortably on top of him, knees placed on either side of his warm body. His hands traced the contour of her hips, and she accepted his touch willingly. Adrien couldn’t think of a time when he had experienced greater euphoria. His hair was mussed by her touch, and his jade eyes gleamed brighter than a summer sun. 

Pulling back for a breath, Marinette pulled him into a sitting position so that she could wrap her arms around his neck. This time, the kiss was sweeter and more gentle. She wanted to stay in this moment forever.

It had lasted for minutes.. Or hours… Adrien couldn’t remember. Pulling away for breath, he laughed, looking into her eyes. His face was still flushed pink - as it had been ever since he had laid eyes on her.

She rested her hands on his shoulders as she curled her legs around him, so that she was pretty much sitting in his lap, while joining his laughter. Why had it taken this long for her to see him like this?   
The laughter was soon replaced with her feathering kisses all around his mouth, she always being the one to lean farther in.

“Mm… Mari--” He stuttered, flushing redder by the second. He wanted to kiss her so that she’d remember his touch forever. He just didn’t know how. But clearly she did.

She shushed him with another kiss, this one swallowing his words. Taking his hand in hers, she guided it to her shoulder, all the while bringing him closer.

Wow. That was the only thought in his mind. The rest was just Marinette.   
He was stunned by her mere touch. A purr erupted in his throat (unknowingly!) while he deepened the kiss. Her finger grazed his chin, which felt amazing. It was like he was her puppet - mesmerized by one action.

He was so innocent, and so sweet. His lips were angel like and his scent was home. He could have told her to do anything at that moment and she would have done it. 

He would seize the moon for her. Anything. He was just a slave unto her. His hand rested on her waist lightly, in fear he would be rude without knowing.

Taking his breath in hers, she slipped her hands into his. His fluttering lashes were like wings of virtue on her pale skin. She would have gathered all the stars in the sky just to make him smile.

Pulling apart for air, he pulled her into his chest, and lay down on the couch so she lay on top of him, curled into his shirt.

Her hands held the cushion on either side of his head as she snuggled into him. His breaths came in long, even stretches, matching the rise and fall of his chest. She was safe here.

Chuckling, he pushed his hair out of his jade eyes. “Mari, I hate to ruin the moment - but I’m sure Tikki and Plagg want to hear back from us. Should we go to your office?” He said, right before feathering a kiss on her cheek.

Smiling softly, she rolled off the couch and stood on her feet, following him out the door, her hand entwined in his. As they reached the car, she held out her hand for the keys and he didn’t argue. Driving down the street, she sneaked smiles at him in between stoplights. The sky was overcast and dreary but that didn’t stop the two from making small stops to kiss.


	8. A New Player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is anticipating a guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW GUYS IT'S BEEN AWHILE -- sorry that it took so long! I had testing, so I wasn't exactly able to upload sooner! Dusk and I hope you enjoy this latest edition, and we also recommend you check out our other fic, "What We Thought Was Goodbye". We worked very hard on this one too!   
> I'll post another chapter tomorrow, maybe two! Sorry for the late update! - Callie

He had packed an overnight bag consisting of some clothes, a couple bags of Fritos, and his laptop necessities. It was nearing the evening when they finally arrived at her office.

Pulling into the parking lot, Marinette led Adrien up the stairs to her office. Collapsing into her swivel chair, she cast a glance out the window before starting her computer.

Adrien dropped his bag in the doorway before grabbing his laptop and some Fritos out of his bag. Munching quietly, his computer beeped as a friendly greeting - a electronic ‘hello’. 

“Marinette, I’m going to call Plagg - Excuse me for a second--” He said, getting up and walking out into the hall, closing the door behind him. 

“Plagg?” Marinette could hear it roughly from behind the door.

She pulled out her phone and found Tikki’s number. Sending a quick text, Marinette tried to explain where she was and why she was there in as few words as possible.

“Yeah… I’m here. Don’t worry.” He laughed. “Not like you ever would, anyway.” 

He laughed harder at Plagg’s response. The joy bounced off the walls, lighting up the dim corridor with a chorus of giggles.

\---

Hearing laughter, Marinette took the time to open a search box and start a little research on this “Hawkmoth”, as he called himself.   
What there was about this man was scarce. After a lot of digging, the best Marinette could find was a man who had used this as his username for everything for the past 10 years. It was likely that this was their guy. 

\---  
“Well, you could come. As you know, we have a case on our hands.” 

“Really? You would!” Adrien screeched.

“Oh my god… That would be amazing… I need you here.” His dialogue was spread out into minute-long intervals. Now and then, an excited yelp would erupt from his throat, shocking the office.. 

\--- 

She typed this man’s name. He was rich, and owned many companies. His main focus was computers and technology, and clearly wasn't very good at hiding his information from the world.   
Wow. This guy clearly was used to luxury. However, he did seem to take it for granted. Marinette rolled her eyes as she learned more and more about him.

\---

Rolling her eyes, Marinette called out,

“Adrien! You’re going to wake the whole building with your shouting! Calm down!”

“Sorry, I gotta go.” Adrien mumbled to the phone. Hanging up, he strode back into the office. 

“Good news.” He beamed.

“You’re going to stop shouting? That is good news!”

He rolled his eyes. “No. I will always keep shouting, m’lady.” He noted sarcastically, rolling his eyes in a naive and joking manner. “Anyways, Plagg is going to be paying us a visit tomorrow.” He squealed softly, smiling childishly wide.

“Plagg? That’s great, but why are you so excited?”

“I miss him.” His blush faded.

“Is there a special reason why?” She prompted.

“I haven’t seen him in person for 10 years.” He leaned up against the table, eyes diverted to the ground.

“You two have known each other for that long?” Marinette asked in a surprised manner.

“Longer.” He chuckled. “Anyways --” His gaze shifted to the open window, which had been welcoming cold winter air. Adrien walked over and his gentle fingers pressed the sill closed. “The sun is setting.” He noted. “Any place to sleep?”

“When I’m too tired to leave, I usually just pull out a chair, or find a mattress. Want me to get you one?”

“No, I’ll be fine.” He said, digging deep into the bag of Fritos. His hand was covered in the spiced dust.

“Whatever you want! I’m going to get myself one, though. Be back in just a minute!” She called, walking out the door as she spoke.

“Alright.” He mumbled. He jumped and landed in a swivel chair - then pulled himself to where his laptop was. He dialed Plagg again, and quickly began chatting.

“So, how have you been, Adrien?” Plagg asked over the phone.

“Well, y’know Ladybug, right?”

“Yes? Wait a second, are you eating those disgusting, chemical covered...” Plagg couldn’t even finish his sentence. A retching noise was made over the phone.

Crunching harder, he spoke. “Yep. Does that surprise you?” 

“No. You know, you are what you eat?” Plagg complained. 

“So I’m delicious and tasty?” Adrien shot back.

“This is the explanation for the single remaining brain cell in your head.” Adrien could feel Plagg rolling his eyes.

He sighed, laughing a bit, “Just like the old days.”

\---

Gathering up the air mattresses that she would need, Marinette began to head back.

\---  
“Well, I will be there tomorrow, Chat Noir.” Plagg said, almost teasingly.

“Yes, and I’m glad.” Adrien said, grinning at his computer’s blank screen. It had cracked somewhat from the impact of the bomb, but the damage wasn’t too bad. The burn on his back was worse. 

“I shall see you soon, Adrien.” Plagg chirped.

“See ya. Thanks.”

He hung up, and his jade eyes gleamed when he laid eyes upon Marinette in the door with an inflatable mattress. 

“Help me out?” She grinned sheepishly, tossing it to him.

Albeit his lack of build, he didn’t struggle to catch it effortlessly, smiling at Marinette as he did so. He set it down on the ground, as well os some blankets he had taken from her closet. 

“Who were you talking to this time?”

“Plagg.” Adrien responded.

“That’s cool! I have good news, on top of that!”

“Hm?”

“I might have found our guy.” Marinette pulled the alleged hacker up on the screen.

“No... If this is who Plagg was talking about...” Adrien mumbled under his breath, looking at the headshot of the masked man.

“What do you think?”

“I know him. I swear, I know him.”

“How? Where on earth could you know him from?”

“When Plagg comes, I’ll explain. He’s the one who could recognize him from a glimpse of his face. Plagg didn’t text me back after I sent him an image of our hacker. I’m guessing he went to do some research.”

“Okay… I’m not sure I understand, but I’ll go with it.”

“So, that’s why he didn’t want to come until now.” Adrien said under his breath, pacing in the room.   
Finally, he got a grip and began to set up the mattress for sleeping. He planned to sleep on a chair, given if he got any sleep at all. 

“Marinette, I’m going to run out to the cafe.” He decided.

“Why? What for?”

“Get some rest, Marinette.” Adrien said. He walked over to her, and kissed her square on the lips, rendering her speechless. Grabbing his laptop, phone and wallet, he headed out the door. His car keys were in his pocket, jingling as he strode out of the building to his car.   
The roads were oddly empty, and there was no traffic whatsoever. There wasn’t even anyone around.   
Adrien pulled up next to the cafe, and walked in. The glow of the shop warmed him from the inside, and as he took in a breath, the scent of chocolate croissants filled his senses. He spoke fluent french to the lady at the desk, and she left, yet quickly returned with a caffeinated drink and a panini. Adrien paid, and sat down at one of the tables.

“Auriez -vous l'esprit si je fait un appel?” (Mind if I make a call?)

“Non.” She replied coolly, retreating back to her task of reading a magazine.

Punching in the numbers, he called Plagg.

“Hey.”

“Hello, Adrien.”

“I was wondering if you could tell me what you had found from the image I had sent you? Mar-Ladybug and I were wondering.” Adrien said.

“What? Oh, yes. That. Adrien, it’s ‘bad news’. I’ll talk to you about it when I arrive. You gave me the correct address, yes, no?” He said grimly.

“I did. Bad news? What news could be worse than the bombing?”

“Who the hacker really is. Adrien, I do not believe your single brain cell can process what I’m going to tell you.”

“I...” Adrien said.

“Adrien, this news must be saved for tomorrow. On a lighter note, update me on your relationship with Ladybug. Are you two getting along alright?”

He wiped her plush pink lipstick off his own lips, and smiled down at his smudged hand. “Yes… We’re getting along just great.” Adrien said dreamily.

“You kissed her, didn’t you?” Plagg said. 

“Yep.” 

“Of course. Well, you’ve had a crush on her for six years now.” Plagg stated.

“I-uhh… How did you know?”

“You could say that it was obvious enough for a genius like me to process. Also, I monitor your laptop.”

“Great.” Adrien rolled his eyes. Looking at the clock, he acted quickly, “I’ve got to go. It’s eleven, and she’s waiting for me at the apartment.”

“Ah. I’ll see you tomorrow. Goodnight.” And with that, he hung up.

~~~~~~~~

Adrien grabbed the bag with his sandwich in one hand, and his coffee in the other. He sprinted to the car, and drove off into town again. The streetlights seemed dimmer, and there wasn’t a car in sight - same as before. The setting seemed to have become more dark - and eerie. Through his eyes, he was terrified for his life. Hawkmoth could have attached a bomb to his car to detonate in seconds. His life was constantly in danger.

 

When he finally arrived at the office, Marinette was still up and sitting on the bed. There were sheets crowded around her, and she looked up at him wearily. The bags under her eyes looked like that of a raccoon’s mask. 

“‘Sup?” She mumbled. 

“I told you to get some rest, Marinette.” He said, looking at her longingly as he set his food down on the desk. “Plagg’s coming early morning.” He bent down, and sat on the mattress, next to her. “He’ll help us out with this case, I know it. I trust him.” He pulled her into his lap, and kissed her neck lovingly.   
Pushing him away, laughing, she shook her head.

“I’m glad that Plagg’s coming. He could probably help us a lot. I got us some help, while you were away. Their usernames are Lady Wifi and Le Bulleur. Lady Wifi doesn’t really use her account a lot, but what I’ve seen is awesome. Le Bulleur is on most of the time. They’re both really good.” Marinette yawned.

“Mm. Plagg will probably -- knowing him -- check their credentials and such. The last thing he wants is us in danger, which has already occurred. He’s a bit distraught, but I’ll fix that tomorrow. Well, pushing on to a different subject, I’m exhausted. You can take the mattress.” 

Without arguing, Marinette rolled over and pulled blanket up her shoulders, closing her eyes. 

Before she could fall into slumber’s embrace, he kissed her on the cheek, sending a thrill of warmth into both of them. “Good night, Marinette.” Adrien said.  
Just as he got up to leave, a hand stretched out, and pulled him down back onto the mattress. 

“Don’t go just yet…” Marinette draped his arm over her shoulders. Cuddling into his chest, she pressed her face against his torso, her lashes fluttering. Leaning up, she pressed her lips against his.  
Leaning deeper into the kiss, he cradled her chin in his fingers. He pressed himself against her all the while keeping her safely underneath his warmth.   
Adrien pulled away from the kiss for a short breath of air, but Marinette wouldn’t have it. Their lips crashed once more, and her hands were making their way loosely through his soft, blonde, hair. His were busy pulling her closer by her waist, removing the space between them.   
Her touch seemed to leave him breathless when she finally pulled away - only to tug him down under the sheets with her once more.   
Marinette pressed her face into Adrien’s shirt, feeling the warmth radiating off of him. Time slowed as they stared into each other’s eyes.

Feathering a deep kiss on her plush lips, he spoke. “Sweet dreams, Ladybug.” He whispered against her cheek.

“Sweet dreams, mon petit chaton.” She murmured, letting herself fall asleep against his chest.


	9. Two New Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki and Plagg join Marinette and Adrien on their journey to defeat Hawkmoth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YOOOOOO - it's callie. New chapter today! Also, we've gotten over 900 hits and i'mfreakingoutohmygod. IF WE CAN GET TO 1000 I WILL... i actually have no idea. leave something in the comments for me and dusk to do -- please! we don't bite! well, i'll see you in the next chapter. cheers, callie

“Adrien. Adrien.” Plagg grumbled, looking down begrudgingly at the two tangled up together underneath the sheets. 

As Plagg looked down at him, Marinette’s phone buzzed. Groaning and stretching, she grabbed for her phone before sitting up and rubbing her eyes to read the text.

On my way to the office. Plagg should already be there ~ Tikki -

She set down the phone and looked up. Adrien was already up and dressed. Twisting to get out of bed, she felt something squeeze her waist sweetly. It was Adrien’s hand. Pushing it away, she pulled back the covers, and then looked again at the hand. Adrien was in the bed sleeping soundly. She looked toward the door. Adrien was ready to leave. Sleeping. Not sleeping.

Marinette’s screaming caused both Adriens to flinch. 

“My goodness.” Felix grumbled, rubbing his dull green eyes. His blonde hair was tossed to the right, unlike Adrien’s, which was always styled wildly. Dressed in a grey blouse and vest - which looked a tad too big! - he looked very professional and kept. He had high cheekbones, akin to Adrien. Their only difference was their skin tones. Felix was far paler than Adrien - who was tan as hell.  
They were twins, and anyone off the street could tell you that.

Adrien’s eyes wearily opened to his brother. Leaping out of bed, he jumped into his arms. “Fe!” He cheered, all too happily for someone who woke up to shrieking at 6am on a Monday morning.  
Felix reluctantly caught his twin in his arms, and groaned. “Good morning, Adrien.”

“Adrien! He - Was - Watching - Us - Sleep!” Marinette screeched. Punctuating each word by pushing herself farther back on the bed, she soon was huddled in the corner of the mattress.

“He’s my brother!” Adrien cried protectively.

“Yes, that’s correct, you numbskull.” Felix grumbled, looking at Adrien. “You’re practically 30, get off of me.”  
Adrien refused, and clung tighter.

Glaring at the twins, Marinette scowled deeply.

“Oh, I’m so sorry! Him having your face is a totally legitimate excuse to stalk a person! One-hundred percent! My sincerest apologies! Please go away!” She yelled shrilly. 

“No, Marinette, you don’t understand! This, this is Plagg.” He said, smiling as wide as the morning sky.

“Congratulations! I don’t care!” She shouted.

Adrien shot a glare at her. Family came first.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this, but.. I’m sorry, Adrien, if I had come rather early. This residence is an hour and a half from mine, and I was expecting there to be morning traffic.” Felix said.

“It’s no problem, I’m just happy to have you here.” Adrien said, climbing off of his brother.

“No problem? I’m in my pajamas, and I’m not sure if I mentioned this earlier, but he was watching us sleep! Is that not the definition of ‘stalker’ and ‘weirdo’?” Marinette queried.

“Marinette, I had arrived merely seconds ago. Don’t call me such things, you moron.”

“FELIX! THAT’S MY… MARINETTE!” He stuttered protectively.

“I’m sorry, ‘Monsieur Stalker’. I was unaware that you had a serious medical condition causing paralysis in your arms, therefore rendering you unable to knock!” She pointed out, ignoring Adrien completely as she stood up. Her petite frame and black hair, combined with her pink shorts and t-shirt contrasted violently with her aura of disgust. 

“If you desire my leave, I wouldn’t. I’m here to assure your safety, both of you. Now, you may call me names, such as ‘weirdo’, or such shit that erupts from your mouth. But I’m staying, no matter your displeasure. I want to keep him safe. If you prefer Tikki as means of protection, she’ll arrive in fifteen minutes.” Felix said, “She’s an absolute airhead, so I wouldn’t exactly recommend her.”

“You want to help Adrien? Then by all means, do so. Protect him. I’ll be back when I feel less like slapping the taste out of your mouth.” 

“The words you speak prove my assumption of your single brain cell to be correct, Marinette Cheng.”

Marinette pushed past him and grabbed her things, changed in the bathroom, and walked out the door, putting her belongings in her bag and slamming the door so hard that the whole house shook. As she walked down the stairs, she texted Tikki that she would most likely be late, and that she should go on without her until she got back. Before she was required to explain to her cousin what had happened, she turned off her phone and entered a little coffee shop at the corner.

“Sorry, Fe. I thought she would be more agreeable with the whole thing.”

“Disregard her. You wanted my help?”

“Yes. Let’s walk.” Adrien said.

Felix, who already had his rain jacket on, waited for Adrien to jump into his. They walked out the door together, and the rain came down on them in sheets.  
Adrien told him everything. After all, Felix was the only one in this world he could trust. 

“So, what you’re saying is that we know Hawkmoth?”

“Yes, Adrien. More than you would expect.”

Marinette’s POV ~

Marinette sat at a table in the back, sipping her coffee and composing herself. Before she could pay her bill, a small, feminine figure slipped into the bench across from her and waved the waitress over. 

“Nous aurons deux croissants, et une recharge sur le café, merci.” (We’ll have two croissants, and a refill of coffee. Thanks.) The woman said before glancing at Marinette, smiling.

“Bridgette?” The ravenette gasped.

“Marinette! It’s been so long!”

 

Adrien/Felix:

The two chose a cafe to converse in, and as soon as they walked inside, Adrien was already at the desk, looking at the menu. 

“Il aura l' espresso,” (He’ll have an espresso.) Adrien gestured to Felix. The woman at the front desk nodded, and she came back with two coffees, and a croissant.

Felix joined him at the desk, taking his coffee from Adrien, and looked for a vacant table.  
He searched the room, only to find an old accomplice.  
“Adrien, we’re leaving.” Felix said, looking at Bridgette.

“We just got herrrrrreee…” He slowed, gaze fixed on Marinette.

“Shit.” They said simultaneously, the same look of dread on both faces. 

 

Marinette’s POV ~

“I’ve missed you cuz!” Bridgette gushed!

“Me too!” Marinette agreed, “And it’s been the worst, having to call you ‘Tikki’. It made me feel separated. What’s been going on?”

“Well, there’s this guy…”

“You have a boyfriend?”

“Well, not exactly. But I’m sure we could be together with enough time.”

“That’s great! What’s his name, if I might ask?”

“His name is… Oh my god!”

“That’s a weird name,” Marinette stated.

“No! Mari! He’s right there!” Bridgette gasped, pointing. Following her gaze, Marinette looked behind them and scowled.

“Augh…” Felix groaned openly, slapping his forehead. 

“Shit… is definitely the best word to use here.” Adrien said. 

“Ugh…” Marinette snarled. “Sorry, Bridge, but I have to go.”

“What? But you just got here! Croissants haven’t come yet! And he’s standing right there! If you leave, I’ll look weird on my own!”

“You know I love you, Bridge. You were always my favorite cousin. But I cannot, I repeat, cannot stay here if Felix is here too.”

“Run.” Felix snarled to Adrien, who quickly understood, took the coffees, and bolted alongside him.  
The two took heaving breaths as they slowed to a stop near a street light. 

“Nothing spilled,” Adrien said thankfully.

“Good. Very good.” Felix coughed. 

“I wish we could have stayed in the cafe,” Adrien began, “but what would have happened?”

“Bridgette, or Tikki -- would have gone nuts. Your girlfriend would have slapped ‘the taste’ - or so she calls it - out of my oral cavity. And you would have been in the midst of a turf war, so to speak.”

~  
Glaring at him the whole way out, Marinette turned back to Bridgette, only to see her standing by the window on her tiptoes, waving.

“What are you doing?” Marinette questioned.

“Maybe he’s still there. Maybe he’ll come back.”

“Okay, so your crush, this amazing guy, is Felix?”

“Why do you sound so surprised? He’s amazing, kind, smart, handsome, generous, everything I could want!”

Marinette looked at her naive cousin blankly. 

 

~

“Should we go back?” Adrien shivered.

“Unfortunately, yes. But there is a small chance they will be gone by now.”

Adrien was shaking all over, and Felix, reluctantly yet lovingly, pulled his brother closer as they walked the wet street back to the cafe. 

 

~

“Bridge, I hate to break it to you, but if he comes back, I’m gonna have to kill him.”

“What! Why?” Bridgette screeched.

“Firstly, he’s pure evil. Secondly, he has no sense of privacy, and doesn’t knock. And lastly? He convinced you that he was some sort of hero! He’s not!”

“Haters gonna hate, Mari.” Bridgette claimed, turning up her nose. Her cool demeanor lasted until the croissants came, and then she sat back down and talked openly while sipping her coffee. 

~

The two walked back inside the cafe, only to give Adrien an opportunity to happily munch on a croissant.

“Must you eat this loudly?” Felix grumbled, rolling his eyes.

His brother only looked back at him before locking eyes with the croissant he was seconds away from finishing.

~

Upon seeing them come back in, Bridgette had whisper screamed, and then pranced in a little circle before Marinette put her hand on her cousin’s shoulder to make her stop.

Skipping up to them, Bridgette fluttered her lashes and beamed at Felix.

“Hi Fe! It’s been so long!”

“It’s Felix. And yes, two glorious years.”

“I know right? I was practically dying!” Bridgette gushed, the sarcasm floating right over her head.

Adrien tapped Felix on the shoulder. “Tikki, right?”

“Mhmm…” Felix grumbled.

“You must be Adrien!” She said, plastering on a smile and pumping his arm.

“Y-Yeah…” He said sadly, looking at his brother.

Marinette glanced over her shoulder, still in the booth, and waved Adrien over. As they talked, Bridgette bombarded Felix.

“How have you been? I hear you own a big company! I’m so happy for you! I hope you’ve been well. Have you made any new friends?” She glowed.

“I-I think Adrien wants to speak with me…” He said, trying to run away. Bridgette wouldn’t let him. At all.

~

He walked slowly over to Marinette, and sat in the chair next to her.

“I take it Felix knows Bridge?”

“Yeah,” He said under his breath. Adrien was very solemn at times, and this was one of his shining moments.

“What’s going on with them?”

“I don’t know.” Adrien looked at the floor.

~

“Why won’t you answer my question? Are you shy? Are my questions too personal? Are you shy? Is that it? I didn’t know you were shy! When did this happen? Should I stop asking you questions? Are you really shy?” Bridgette spoke, her words coming like bullets, fast and hard.

“I-- uhh,” Felix began.

“Is there anything I can do to make you not shy? I could help! I’m good at helping people! Ask anyone! Actually, don’t ask that chunky guy at the bar across the street. He thinks I’m not so great… Ask almost anyone!”

“Gahh…” Felix groaned.

“What’s the matter? Are you sick? You’re really pale! Actually, now that I think about it, you’re always pale. Does that mean you’re always sick?”

“The melanin in my skin doesn't have as much impact as Adrien’s. It’s not that I’m sick… I’m just… pale.” Felix muttered - taken aback by what she had said.

“Oh, thank goodness! I was so worried! If my friend was hurt in anyway, I don’t know what I’d do!” Bridgette sighed.

“I believe Adrien needs me.” Felix stated, trying his best to move paces away from Bridgette.

“No, he’s good with Mari. Why? Do you need me?” She asked hopefully, stepping into his way, blocking his path. 

“No. I need Adrien.” Felix snapped rudely. He stormed past Bridgette and over to where Adrien and Marinette were sitting, disregarding all of Marinette’s hate.

Bridgette followed dutifully, practically clinging to his arm.

~  
“Bridgette is crushing on him, but I take it you guessed that already.” Marinette pointed out.

“Even a blind man could see that.” Adrien muttered under his breath.

“Oh god… Here they come…”

“Fe!” Adrien’s jade eyes lit up brighter than the sun. “Need a little help?”

“Yes.” Felix growled.

“I could have helped!” Bridgette protested.

“No, you couldn’t have.” Felix shot back. 

Adrien eased Bridgette off of Felix’s arm, and sat her down in what was his seat.

Marinette rolled her eyes, and sat next to her cousin, making sure that she couldn’t move out of the booth.

“What? Can’t I help? I’m good at helping! Ask anyone except the chunky guy across the street!” Bridgette yelped.

“I’ll meet you in the office, Marinette. It seems like you’re a bit tied up with.. Other things.” Adrien said sadly. Taking his brother’s reluctant arm, (and disregarding his disgusted expression) they walked out and back into the rain.

“Bridgette, what do you see in him? What did he do for you?”

“It’s just that, he’s actually really sweet. To everyone else, - excluding his stupid brother, - he’s snappy and grumpy. But if you ever look at him in the right light, he’s a really charming guy.”

“That stupid brother is my boyfriend! And in what way is he charming?”

“Listen. If you ever see him without Adrien, maybe alone, he’s really calm and quiet. Sometimes, if you really notice him, he’ll walk around humming to himself, or maybe even smiling.  
But hey, if you see him with Adrien, that guy is the only company Fe wants.” Bridgette said sadly.

“I just met him this morning, after waking up to him walking in on me and Adrien sleeping together. I’m sorry if I come off a little cold.”

“It’s likely he didn’t walk in on you two at all. Knowing Felix, he probably arranged to be there at an early time. Adrien may have forgotten to tell you. He would never do that. Not the Felix I know.”

“That does sound like Adrien. I’m only saying that Felix could have knocked.”

“It’s likely he forgot that too. Felix sometimes will completely forget all etiquette, just to see his brother. They haven’t talked in 10 years.”

“Ten!” Marinette practically fainted.

“Yeah.” Bridgette said. “It’s no wonder Felix was especially grouchy.”

“Wow… That’s kind of… insane,”

“Well, I think we’d better run after them. Come on, Mari!”

“Uh… How about we just walk? They’re only going back to the apartment!”

“That’s what I meant.” Bridgette laughed.

They strode out of the cafe hand in hand, and entered the dreary late morning air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys. it's late, but i wanted to say thank you for all the views and kudos this fic has gotten. I'm so proud of not just Dusk and I, but all of you. Thank you for making a dream come true. Now, spread the word! Make this fic known! You guys are amazing, and I want to be able to achieve a goal with all of you.   
> Dusk, if you're reading these end notes as well, I love you so much. You're my best friend, and I couldn't do this without you. You've helped me through ups and downs, and here, to a huge goal. On this database, 1000 isn't a lot. But it's a lot in my heart. I'm so proud of both of us. Cheers, and I'll see you in the next chapter - Callie.


	10. Clingy Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix turns out to be more jealous of Marinette than he ever thought possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR ACHIEVING A GOAL OF 1000 HITS! I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'VE MADE IT THIS FAR, AND WE'RE NOT EVEN CLOSE TO DONE YET! YOU GUYS ARE SO AMAZING! AND YA KNOW, IF YOU WANT IT TO REACH 2000, SPREAD THE WORD! JUST BECAUSE MIRACULOUS IS ON A HIATUS DOESN'T MEAN WE HAVE TO BE! i love you guys, and I'll see you in the next edition! - cheers, callie

Soon, they came across the office building, and walked inside. Felix and Adrien were sitting side by side chatting on the mattress, and their smiles were identical.

~  
Watching the two come inside, Felix’s childish grin faded quickly, and he insulted Adrien to get rid of any pleasing aura that could be rubbing off of himself. To be honest, Felix felt relatively bad for springing something so sudden upon his brother. He just wasn’t into public displays of affection. He’d rather keep his brother to himself.

“Hey, Adrien!” Marinette smiled, flopping down on the space next to him. “I wanted to say that I’m sorry about earlier. I can be a bit of a monster in the morning…”

“It’s okay. Sorry if I was a bit cold. I, uhm, I really care about my brother.” Adrien chuckled.

“You do?” Felix asked, intrigued. He looked at Adrien, and swallowed a smile.

“Felix…” Marinette mustered the last scraps of her dignity. “I… suppose… that my apology is extended to you too… I’m- sorry.” Marinette winced like the words hurt.

“You’re forgiven.” Felix’s eyes seemed to smile the way his lips couldn’t - warm and comforting. 

“Now, we must get back to work. I have no knowledge of if Hawkmoth will strike again, but I do have some on his real identity,” Felix said, sitting up on the mattress, “Marinette, have you found any users that could potentially help us?” He questioned.

“Two. They’re pretty good,” Marinette opened her laptop to the tab before sliding it over to him.

Felix cracked his knuckles, and got to work. “Ah, a demolitions man, and an inside job. That’ll do. Phone them,” He told Marinette.

“Adrien, I need you to h…” He struggled with the word. “H-Help me out.” 

“Yes, anything,” Adrien smiled. 

“Log in, and find our hacker’s account,” Felix paused, “He entered our databases and when he left, he gave us a trail.”

“And what can I do?” Bridgette squealed, sitting next to him. 

“Help Marinette find the numbers,” Felix hissed. Bridgette looked sadly back at Marinette’s computer screen.

“C’mere cuz,” Marinette sympathized, patting the space next to her. As they bent over the computer together, you could have mistaken them for the same person.

“Now, Adrien,” He resumed, “I need you to go into his account and record his coding lines. If you could, put them into a Terminal bar, and see how your computer responds. Nothing will be fatal, or destructive, I promise you.”

“Alright,” Adrien said, nodding at the idea. Pulling up another tab, he began to copy and decipher the lines of code.

“Do you remember what I taught you?” Felix said.

“Mhmm.” Adrien hummed assuringly. Felix could feel the fuzzy vibration of Adrien’s words resonating in his chest. Adrien lay his head back onto Felix’s shoulder as he typed with ease. Both of them could feel the small smirk stretched across each other’s faces.

He sat comfortably on Felix’s lap, propped up against the wall. Their mesmerising jade eyes were fixed on the glowing computer screen, which illuminated the office. It was just like when they were thirteen and Felix was teaching Adrien C++. They used to sit curled up on a couch, or Adrien’s bed and type together, Felix’s voice of instruction breaking the occasional silence.  
Adrien’s hands were often in control of the keyboard, and Felix instructed him on what to do with the codes and translations.  
Two minds work better than one, Adrien had said. Even though Felix didn’t exactly comply, he had agreed nonetheless, for it was his brother he was working with. If it were anyone else, Felix would have shoved them aside. 

~ An hour or so later 

Marinette grinned devilishly as she lay eyes upon Adrien, and she passed the laptop to Bridgette.

“Can you take over for a minute?” She asked.

“Sure! I don’t see why not!”

“You’re the best.” 

Adrien got off of his brother so he could sit in a chair at the desk. Marinette walked over to Adrien just after Fe’s leave, and pulled his collar lightly. Winking, she gestured toward the hall.

“Come with me.” She whispered in his ear. Felix heard too, and snarled at the idea.

Adrien, being the little lovestruck kitten he is, purred at the idea, and followed her obediently out into the hall.

The door closed shut behind them, and Felix groaned. 

~

Adrien backed up into the wall just in time for Marinette to plant a deepening kiss on his lips. He picked her up, and held her in his arms while he returned the favor. Little small kisses were feathered onto her neck and cheek, and she hummed happily at his gestures.  
Coming up for air, he spoke. “I missed this.” He whispered in her ear, before kissing that too.  
After a small moment, she slid out from his gentle grasp, and pushed her hips into his, dissipating any space between them that could have been there in the first place.  
Adrien’s hands grabbed her waist, and he held it there sweetly as their lips came together for a sensational kiss that left them both breathless.

 

~ 

Felix bashed his head on the table, trying to tune out the humming and moans coming softly from the hallway. Maybe if he put himself into a coma, it would be over faster.

“We need to launch a full scale attack on Hawkmoth and his alleged army, and those two think it’s an appropriate time to ‘make out’?” Felix muttered angrily, fiddling with his tie.  
“Why doesn’t Adrien like me anymore…?” Felix grumbled under his breath, long blonde hair falling into his eyes. He pushed it back angrily, and continued typing.

Bridgette said nothing, for once. She whipped up, and her eyes fixed quickly on Felix’s distress. 

The noises from the hall grew louder, and Bridgette could pretty much see the smoke coming from Felix’s ears. As they faded, Bridgette could only hope that they had moved to another room. Glancing back at Felix, she saw that his shoulders were slumped. 

Taking a deep breath, she got up, only to sit next to him.

“Hey, you okay?” She said softly. At worst, he would push her away like he always did.

Felix just grumbled. He wanted his brother back. He looked up at Bridgette, and tears began to form in his eyes.  
“If you e-ever s-speak of th-this, I will k-kill y-you,” Felix stammered between small hiccups. 

Tilting her head, Bridgette slowly eased her arm around Felix’s shoulders, the way you would approach a bear, or a bomb on the verge of detonation.

Felix shook under her touch. He didn’t need it, didn’t want it… He just wanted his brother back. The one he taught C++ to. The one he would rely on. His only friend.

Bridgette wasn’t sure what to do now. Under normal circumstances, Felix would have pushed her away, or shrugged her arm off of his shoulder. But he hadn’t done either of these things.  
He wanted her off. He just couldn’t bring himself to say it. This wasn’t normal. He was crying, and he couldn’t speak. No one should ever see him like this. This had never happened before.

Taking her arm off his shoulders, Bridgette used the pads of her fingers to wipe away the tears under his eyes. 

“How can I help you?” She whispered. She said it slowly and quietly, so much so that Felix couldn’t have been sure that she said it at all.

“Just.. Leave me alone.” He stuttered, pushing blonde hair behind his ears.

Wincing, Bridgette inched backward, giving him his own space. Picking up the computer Felix had just been working on, she picked up where the twins had left off.

Lunging for the keyboard, he snatched the computer out of her hands. 

“That’s Adrien’s.” He hissed.

Her eyes wide, Bridgette pushed herself away from Felix, bumping into the wall behind her.

“Sorry?” She whimpered. Her heart raced inside her chest.

Adrien walked back in the room, hair ruffled, and lip gloss smothered around his mouth and neck. His shirt was on inside out, you could see the tag sticking out of the back.

“Felix?” Adrien called, putting his hair back into place.

Felix said nothing. He didn’t even want to look at his brother.

Blinking hard, Bridgette sat up.

“You, uh, got a little something there…” She mumbled. Fishing some wipes out of her bag, she leaned over and wiped the lip gloss off Adrien’s neck.

Adrien chuckled, but his laughter ceased when he saw his brother staring at the screen blankly. He would never zone out. Ever.

“Hey, uhm, Felix?”

He said nothing.

Muttering and fidgeting, Bridgette stumbled her way to the corner and grabbed the phone before leaving the room, trailing words behind her. Something about Marinette, a phone call, and help. 

“Fe!” Adrien looked at Felix like his world had shattered. “What did I do wrong?” Adrien stammered, out of panic.  
Felix looked up at him, but quickly looked back, dulled eyes returning to their business.  
“Fe, I would never hurt you like that. I’m not leaving you. I swear,” Adrien said softly.

~  
Bridgette and Marinette entered the room a long while later, after finishing a quick conversation, only to find the boys sitting on each other, ignoring everything except what was on the screen. 

They were sprawled out on the mattress, sheets crowded around them. The two were so close together that their shoulders touched, and you couldn’t tell whose blonde hair was who’s.

Glancing at each other, Marinette and Bridgette had a silent conversation.

Who’s who?

I don’t know! Why are you asking me?

Can’t you tell them apart?

From here? No!

What do we do now?

I don’t know!

Clearly not!

Do we say something?

They might kill us if we disturb them. Let’s not say anything.

Adrien shattered the silence with a chorus of laughter, and Felix smirked at his reaction. The two were on Adrien’s Tumblr, snickering at his feed.  
“To be frank, it is quite odd that I derive enjoyment from this.” Felix said, pushing his hair out of his dull green eyes.  
The small curls that swooped down from his temples tickled his high cheekbones softly, making Bridgette want to scream. 

Marinette put her face in her hands.

“They-they’re on tumblr. Oh my god…”

Both of their heads whipped up simultaneously, but only one of them had a naive smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo - so, the ending to this chapter wasn't really an ending - it just leads to more reading. thank you for reading and hopefully enjoying this chapter, and i'll see y'all soon! - callie


	11. Recruits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette find out who the new hires are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD WE'RE ALMOST AT 1200!!! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH AND I'M SO HAPPY Y'ALL ARE READING THIS FIC! DUSK AND I HAVE WORKED SO HARD, AND IT'S REALLY AMAZING TO SEE THAT YOU LOVE IT!  
> I'll catch you guys in the next chapter! - Callie

Collapsing into her swivel chair, Marinette rolled her eyes.

Glancing at her cousin, Bridgette gave a disapproving stare to the boys on the mattress. 

“Whaaaat?” Adrien said, rolling his eyes childishly. Felix snickered.

“You two… Look too much alike…”

“Well, we are twins.” They said simultaneously.

“Stop! Talking at the same time is scary!” Bridgette huffed.

“I regret to inform you that you’re the only one with the condition,” Both of them said, Adrien making his best posh accent as he did so. When they finished, Felix shot a disapproving glare at Adrien, who chuckled in return.

Marinette whacked her head on the desk.

“And now it’s weird.” She said.

“We’re not weird.” They said again, teasing the two.

“It’s fine, Mari. I can tell which one is which. The pale sickly one is Felix, and the orange one is Adrien!” Bridgette smiled.

“If you desire to go there, I’m not offended by such qualities. But Adrien will rip you to, shall I say, ribbons.” Felix said coolly, looking at Bridgette with an unknowingly attractive expression. Adrien looked back at his brother and chuckled a bit.

Bridgette stared at Felix, her heart racing. She was worried that she was going to drool. God, that would be humiliating.

“That -- was hurtful,” Adrien sat up. “Well, Bridge, you claw my heart! Me-ouch!” He said, with an overly dramatic expression on his face, as he clutched his chest boldly.

Marinette looked at her boyfriend.

“Did you just call her…? Nevermind. I’m not going to be that person.”

He got up, and walked over to Marinette - kissing her cheek lightly. “I love you, Bugaboo. I like the person you already are.” He winked, wearing the same look Felix was a minute ago.

“What do we do now? Just wait for the others to get there?” Marinette asked, leaning over and pushing the bottom of Bridgette’s jaw closed, ignoring her new nickname.

“No. Adrien and I, as of an hour ago, have been working on the process of decoding Hawkmoth’s work. You two may hang around, or go to the cafe for lunch. I don’t have any jobs for either of you.”

“Cafe it is! You guys want to tag along?” Marinette decided.

“If you want our company? I guess we could move the computers.” Adrien said.

“Great! See you there!” Marinette smiled, dragging her still gaping cousin out the door.

“Ah-Alright!” Adrien called after them.

As the door shut behind them, Felix stood up, and grabbed his laptop from the doorway, as it had been in a bag the entire time.

“Should I get a Tumblr?” Felix queried.

“Yes.” Adrien said firmly as he slid his jacket on, and snatched his own laptop from the table. “Promise me.”  
Felix rolled his eyes, but complied nonetheless.  
The two walked out of the office together, and they entered the cafe the same way.

Glancing up from their table, the girls sat together as Adrien and Felix entered the caffe. They had already ordered their food, and waved the twins over.

They strode over, walking in simultaneous steps. They sat next to each other and immediately began decoding, disregarding the girls’ presence.

Picking at their food like birds, Marinette and Bridgette chatted among themselves, talking about what had been happening when they hadn’t seen the other person. The only time the twins looked up during the whole conversation was when Bridgette mentioned Felix’s name.

“He was really focused on what he was doing. Didn’t even see me wave to him. Or he could have been ignoring me. But the store was great!” She bubbled.

“DONE!” Adrien shouted excitedly, getting looks from strangers waiting for their food. Felix looked proudly at the computer screen, giving the girls another unintentionally attractive look. It was what Adrien considered his ‘Much-Too-Proud-Face’, and he wore it often.

Bridgette almost fainted, whether from being startled or from overheating - we’ll never know.

“Done with…?” Marinette prompted.

“Decoding,” Felix said, lifting his eyebrows the slightest.

“Was it necessary to give us heart attacks to let us know?” She questioned.

“By his scream? No, not necessary.” Felix said.

Sighing, Marinette looked at her cousin. She snapped her fingers in front of Bridgette‘s face, and upon receiving no reaction, pushed her shoulder.

“Don’t tell me it’s my face.” Felix gave an exasperated sigh.

“Fine, I won’t tell you it’s your face.”

“Is there anything I can do to assist her medical needs? It appears she’s not… conscious.” Felix said. He looked at Bridgette in a funny way - his brows were lifted, and his eyes were wide, searching for some sign of life.

“No, she’ll be okay. Bridge!” Marinette shouted, clapping her hands in front of her cousin’s face.

“Ah! What! Yes, I know the answer!” 

“Bridgette?” Felix said in an assuring tone, one that usually wouldn’t come out of his mouth.

“Yes! Huh?”

Marinette leaned over, lowering her voice. 

“You did it again.”

“I did?” Bridgette turned crimson.

Felix snickered, and Adrien patted him on the back. 

“Well done, bro, you finally got a girl to like you. I mean, it’s been 21 years, but…” Adrien laughed.

“Nnghh…” Felix growled, shooting his brother a stare. 

Marinette grinned and glanced at her red faced cousin. Bridgette was staring into her lap, her face matching her scarlet shirt. 

“Well, our work’s done! Let’s enjoy a meal -- WAIT A SECOND.”

“Wait a second what? We’ve completed our task, Adrien, we have some time to spare.”

“YOU STILL HAVEN’T GOTTEN A TUMBLR.”

“Adrien, I --”

“YOU PROMISED ME.”

“Oh, fine! But don’t expect me to use it often.” Felix grumbled, slouching in his seat. He sighed.

“What are you doing. You’re supposed to be getting an account.” Adrien said, after Felix’s little ‘ugh moment’. 

“Okay then, fine. How would I do that?”

“You’re the tech expert!” Adrien exclaimed.

“Fine, fine. But you do realize that we could be doing some extra work?”

“Yes, I do, but this is far more important.”

“Adrien, this is not of utmost priority --”

“YES IT IS.” Adrien interrupted, snatching Felix’s computer and signing him up for the site.

Felix rolled his eyes. “After this ‘momentous occasion’...” Felix grumbled, “why don’t we head back to the office? I may have to call our ‘crew’ again, confirming that tomorrow is the date that they must meet us. And, Bridgette, do you happen to know the names of our new hires?”

“Nino and A-Alya.”


	12. The Forgotten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien and Marinette are about to flip their lids. Their best friends had lied to them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys!! New chapter! And uh, not to mention, we're almost at 1300 views! I'm so proud of all of us!   
> Now, while I cough up my lungs, Dusk and I will write another chapter, and it might take a bit longer than usual. Sorry for the wait!
> 
> If any of you viewers have tumblr or Instagram, or anything even, please give this fic a signal boost! Dusk and I would really appreciate it! 
> 
> I love you guys so much. Have a great day! - Callie

Adrien spat out water everywhere. “WHAT.”

Marinette practically choked on her croissant. “COME AGAIN?”

“You two know them?” Felix queried.

“YES.” Adrien glared at him.

Marinette grabbed the glass of water next to her and sipped quickly to wash down the taste of choking and death that still lingered in her throat. 

“How can you not remember them? We were practically inseparable!” Adrien complained.

“No, we were not, Adrien. I had no friends, you were the one close with Nino. And now, yes, I do recall those two.”

“Oh my god, Alya! Bridgette, you're sure that was her name?” Marinette whispered. 

“Now, I am quite positive that Alya, or ‘Lady Wifi’ as she chooses to call herself, is the one from our childhood. As one of us who had recognized Le Bulleur, I suppose that more people related to him would be in his tracks, not far behind. There is a large chance our ‘Lady Wifi’ is, or was --” Felix lifted his eyebrows the slightest, “your best friend, Marinette.”

Marinette banged her head on the hard mahogany table. 

“How could this happen to me?” She groaned. 

“Well, life does have it’s coincidences. Marinette, I'm honestly not surprised you didn't suspect I was Plagg. I mean, you find your high school crush working with you on a mission to save mankind.” Felix chuckled.

“I-- what?” Adrien stuttered.

Felix burst out laughing, something he wouldn't usually do unless someone was in an unfortunate situation. But this was hella awkward. Felix has his exceptions.

“You really didn't notice?” Felix laughed.

Marinette lifted her head from the table just long enough to glare daggers at Felix before letting gravity drag her forehead back down to the surface of the table with a loud bang. 

“So you deny it?” Felix said maliciously.

“Do you deny that you tried to use a self tanner when we were kids, and walked into school the next day an unhealthy shade of bright orange?” Marinette snapped. 

“No, but I do regret it. I see you've lived up to your expectations on having my dumb brother as your boyfriend.”

“HEY.” Adrien whined.

Bridgette smiled, remembering the day Felix had turned himself orange. He had been devastated, and when Bridgette had tried to comfort him, he had pushed her away. Again.

“You loooove me.” Adrien persisted.

Felix sighed, and said nothing.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Adrien smirked knowingly, punching Felix’s arm lightly.

“No, I detest you.” Felix whined.

“How's it feel to be king of the damn world?”

“A lot better than your lone brain cell can comprehend.”

Marinette frowned and sat next to Adrien, pulling his arm around her. 

Adrien hummed happily, pulling her closer. “See, Fe?” He teased, knowing how much his brother hated when he warmed up to his girlfriend.

Bridgette smiled at her cousin’s teasing, glad that she and Adrien were happy. 

Felix grumbled, and his face heated up.

Marinette leaned into Adrien’s chest, and smiled right at Felix before giving her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. 

Adrien caught on to his girlfriend’s intention and kissed her back on the lips. 

Bridgette pressed her lips together to prevent herself from laughing. 

“Uh, guys? Do you think we should, uh, prepare for the help to come?” Bridgette suggested. 

“YES.” Felix shouted, startling the cafe. A couple shushes arose from the crowd, but he ignored them.

Marinette entwined her hand in Adrien’s, and Bridgette looked into her lap intently, to prevent herself from doing anything. Anything at all could set Felix off at this point. 

Adrien looked at Felix anxiously. “You okay?” He said as Marinette pressed another kiss to his neck.

“NO. I AM NOT OKAY.” Felix screamed. The crowd had the same reaction as the last time as mild shushing bounced off the walls.

Bridgette flinched, and carefully pried Marinette off her boyfriend to prevent Felix from killing her. 

“I’m leaving.” Felix stated, as he calmed down the slightest bit. He grabbed his laptop and strode out of the cafe, only to sit by himself in the rain.

“Felix,” Bridgette began, walking over to him, “We need to stay here so that they can find us. If you stay out here, you'll catch your death! Please come back inside.”

“No.” He replied.

“If you get sick from staying out here, Adrien won’t be able to come near you without getting sick as well.” Bridgette reasoned.

“I don’t care.” Secretly, he did. He wanted his brother to have the best possible life possible. But it had already turned down the wrong road.


	13. Agonizing Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix is torn apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a short chapter, with a long wait! Summer is on its way, and I hope to be posting more often than I do now. Dusk and I used all our energy in this chapter, and we really hope you like it. Cheers, Callie

“Fine, you don’t care.” Bridget frowned, sitting across from him, folding her hands on the table. “But I care. You need to pull yourself together, and do it quickly, because there is a bomber. He is out to get all of us, and if you keep losing your temper, you’re going to make yourself a target. And then, I won’t be able to help you.”

“I do not request your advisory. Maybe I’ll go somewhere where myself and my work are appreciated. You don’t know what I’m capable of,” Felix snarled.

Bridgette, taken aback, looked away from Felix. Her eyes fell to the ground, which was soaked in rainwater. 

Felix’s gaze dropped as well. “I’m sorry.” He stuttered. His lashes were covered in droplets, some tears, some rain. They fell nonetheless. A sob erupted from his bosom - and he grabbed Bridgette, pulling her closer and crying in her shirt. After a moment, he lifted his head, tears still streaming down his cheeks.

“I n-need him back,” Felix moaned between small hiccups. 

Bridgette, startled, immediately noticed his loneliness. He was surrounded by solitude. The minute he got his brother back, someone else took him away. He had no one.   
She pulled him closer, and he sobbed louder into her shirt. Her fingers weaved gentle waves in his hair, which worked to silence his cries. 

Adrien sprinted out of the cafe, and his eyes widened at the sight of his brother. 

“FE!” Adrien yelped, rushing to his side. “What happened?” Adrien looked up at Bridgette.

Bridgette didn’t say anything. Felix whimpered into her chest, not bothering to look up at his brother.

“Felix, I’m right here,” Adrien stammered, “I won’t leave you again.”

“I u-unders-stand, Adrien-n,” “Yet y-you keep p-promising the same, every t-time.” Felix murmured between hiccups. 

“I’m sorry. I really am. But, I love Marinette. You have to let me go at some point. We’re twenty-one years old now, Fe. And you’re still acting like you’re ten.”

Bridgette froze, turning her eyes on Adrien, murderous. Stroking Felix’s hair gently, she pinned Adrien under her gaze, glaring between her lashes. Clutching her crush in her arms comfortingly, Bridgette’s lips moved silently.

Get out. She mouthed.


End file.
